Gomenasai
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke comete un error, pero no uno cualquiera, un grave, ¿qué pasa si ese error te humilla? ¿qué pasa si ese error te lastima? Sasuke ara lo que sea para ser perdonado.Pesimo sumary, pero gran fic. ¡Capitulo 8 lemon! terminado T T
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, segundo este fic fue inspirado por la canción gomenasai de "T.a.T.u."

_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto no es Mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas cotizado de la preparatoria, el chico mas popular, el chico mas sexy y el chico mas inteligente, era un moreno corpulento, pero no exceso, sus cabellos eran de color azabache, y sus ojos, eran como ver un simple carbón, su piel suave y blanca, hacían que sus ojos se marcaran resaltaran de ese suave rostro.

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico normal de la preparatoria, no era exactamente el chico mas popular, pero si era sexy, era muy inteligente, un precioso rubio, de cuerpo delgado, pero no drásticamente, sus cabellos dorados hacían creer que fue robado del sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo lo hacían creer que tenía un mar, y en su cara… tres marquitas a cada lado que lo hacían parecer un lindo y tierno zorrito.

Estos chicos, podrían ser muy diferentes, física y mentalmente, pero eran grandes amigos y aunque nadie se diera cuenta, o nadie lo notara se querían.

Naruto y Sasuke, eran amigo a escondidas, ya que a Sasuke, no le gustaría que su reputación fuera arruinada, así que decidió que su amistad sería un misterio para los demás. Se podrían pasar por un lado en algún pasillo, se podrían tropezar, o por cosas de la vida se podrían encontrar, pero nunca se podían saludar.

Esa amistad, fue creada gracias a los padres de ambos chicos, Minato y kushina Uzumaki, y por Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, ya que dichos padres, trabajan juntos en la empresa de dulces Uchiha Uzumaki.

Tras pasar los años, ambos chicos tenían ya seis años, pero los padres de ambos chicos murieron en un viaje de negocio hacía Okinawa, así que ambos chicos quedaron en la tutoría de Jiraiya y de Tsunade, los abuelos de Naruto, pero que al pasar los años se volvieron los abuelos de Sasuke.

Durante los años ambos chicos fueron creciendo, Sasuke creció, con algo en mente. "ser presidente de la empresa de su padre junto con Naruto" estudiaba, se esforzaba y luchaba por lo que quería hasta obtenerlo, así que eso también se encontraba anotado en su lista.

Estudiaban juntos, pero siempre se ignoraban, una que otra palabra era lo que los comunicaba, a Naruto no le importaba, ya que siempre se la pasaba con sus amigos, a Sasuke tampoco, ya que siempre se encontraba acompañado por alguno que otro amigo, aunque a veces deseaba que ese amigo fuese Naruto, ya que su amistad, era unica, e inseparable.

Todo esto cambio cuando un día:

-buenos días estudiantes, disculpen la tardanza-decía kakashi.

-sensei, no entiendo para que se disculpa, si ya nos acostumbramos a que siempre llegue tarde-dice Naruto mientras hacía unos garabatos en el cuaderno.

-si, si, lo se-decía un "enojado" Kakashi.

-bueno muchachos, como ya saben empezaremos muy pronto con los exámenes trimestrales, pero como soy un gran sensei, no les are ninguno.

Se escucho una gran bulla y silbidos por parte de los estudiantes.

-si, lo se, soy el mejor jajaja, pero en serio, no les are examen, aunque… Tendrán que hacerme una pequeña exposición de una región del país de Venezuela, ya que como hemos tenido muchas faltas, y muchos días sin clases no la pudimos ver nada sobre dicho país -decía el peliplata.

Kakashi era el profesor de geografía general en esta preparatoria.

-bueno-continuo hablando- les informo que serán en parejas, pero, pero yo las escogeré.

Una bulla se escucho en el salón, la mayoría de las chicas gritaron, y algunos chicos simplemente bostezaron. (N/a; obviamente Shikamaru esta involucrado)

-los elegí a lazar, así que no se quejen, y espero que ninguno me venga con que quiere cambiar de compañero.

-hai sensei-repitieron todos los estudiantes.

-bueno la primera pareja es…Sakura e Ino.

-¡NO!-se escucho un grito por parte de ambas chicas.

-la segunda pareja es…shikamaru y… Chouji.

-que problemático.

-me pawece… ummm flantas…tiicu.-dice Chouji con la boca repleta de papitas.

-La tercera pareja es… Hinata con… Kiba.

-bu…bueno… por lo menos… me toco con un… amigo…

-genial Hinata, aremos el mejor proyecto.

-y ahora vienen… Sasuke con…Naruto.

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, era muy extraño, pero a la vez emocionante que les allá tocado juntos, por fin podían tratarse y pasar tiempo como los amigos que son, sin tener que estar disimulando.

-me toca con teme… yupi-pensó Naruto.

-genial, era hora de que me tocara con el uzurantokashi-pensó Sasuke.

Después de un rato, Kakashi termino de decir las regiones que tocaron, ya que solo son nueve regiones, decidió que abrían competencias de regiones, para saber cual era la mejor entre ellos mismos.

Sonó el timbre del receso, todos los chicos salieron dejando solos a Naruto y a Sasuke, que aprovecharon ese momento para poder hablar un poco.

-genial, era hora, nunca nos ponen juntos Sasuke.

-si, creo que por fin demostraremos, que juntos somos los mejores.

-ahí, pero que engreído.

-jajaja, si, lo soy, pero mira, sigo aun tu mejor amigo.

-solo, porque vivimos juntos.

Sasuke no podía evitar reír, le encantaba cuando estaban juntos, siempre terminaban en una pelea, pero no en insulto, si no una como de hermanos.

-Oye Sasuke, vamos al receso, no nos vamos a quedar aquí a dentro de por vida.

-esta bien dobe.

-no me llames dobe, teme.

-esta bien, uzurantokashi.

-baka…

Salieron del salón, pero esta vez platicando, ya que tenían una excusa, para cuando alguien los viera.

Al ir pasando por unos pasillos, para ir a la cafetería, se escucho unos gritos que provenían de un salón, ambos chicos decidieron que sería bueno ir a ver que pasaba, tal ves alguien esta herido, o algo por el estilo.

Llegaron al aula, Naruto decidió abrir la puerta, pero cual era su sorpresa, es que no había nadie en el dichoso lugar, y que lo que se escuchaba era una grabadora, Naruto no noto que arriba de la puerta se encontraba un gran pote lleno de pintura y al terminar de abrir el salón, el pote callo haciendo que sonara un gran estruendo, y provocando que el rubio se manchara de pintura color naranja.

Sasuke se sorprendió, y agarro al rubio ya que callo inconciente por el fuerte golpe, decidio buscar a la persona que provoco esto, se las iba a pagar, empezó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, hasta que vio el closet de dicho lugar, y decidió ir a ver si alguien se encontraba ahí, pero antes sentó al rubio en una mesa, y le quito el balde de la cabeza.

Cuando decidió ir a ver quien estaba en el closet, fue en paso lento, y cuando llego a dicho lugar lo abrió lo mas rápido posible, pero… ¿qué es lo que se encontró? Bueno, a todos sus amigos "populares" riendo bajamente. Sasuke los quería matar, como era posible que alguien le hiciera eso a SU amigo.

-Veo que les gusto el espectáculo.

-Sasuke-dice una nerviosa pelirosa, por la mirada de Sasuke.

-ahí no sabíamos que estabas en el salón-comento una rubia.

-pensamos que estarías ya en la cafetería-dice Kankuro.

-pues están muy equivocados, en realidad estaba con el chico al cual le callo el balde en la cabeza…-respiro profundamente, para luego "decir" una cuantas palabras- ¡MALDITA SEA CON USTEDES! SON LOS PEORES, SABÍAN QUE PUDIERON LASTIMARLO, SABÁIN QUE EL BALDE QUE PUSIERON ERA DE METAL, Y QYE TAL VES ESO PODRÍA CAUSARLE UNA CONTUSIÓN, NO LO PENSARON-grita Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun…-dice una asustada pelirosa.

-nada de Sasuke-Kun, pudieron lastimarlo.

-si, pero no lo hicimos, además ¿qué te importa a ti? Es un simple NERD, mientras que nosotros somos lo mas populares de aquí-comenta Kankuro.

-a no ser… que… jajajajajajaja Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de un fracasado, amigo de un NERD-dice Kabuto.

-no, yo… solo me preocupo por el chico, pudieron lastimarlo.

-jajajaja, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo… Sasuke-comenta Kabuto.

-pero ¿qué rayos dicen?

-jajaja, ya lo vi todo, eres amigo de ese, pero finges que no lo tratas-dice Temari.

-eso es mentira.

-ummm, entonces si es mentira, agarra tómale una foto, y pásasela a los chicos de toda la prepa.

-que… pero…

-pero nada… a no ser que… sea amigo tuyo-dice Tenten.

-no… bueno… Esta bien lo are.

Salieron todos del Close, pudieron notar que Naruto aun se encontraba inconciente en la mesa, así que decidieron que era mejor aprovechar el momento.

-vamos Sasuke, tu puede-dice Kabuto.

-esta bien.

Saco su celular, puso la cámara y tomo las fotos. _Perdóname Naruto-pensó Sasuke_

Tomo las fotos y decidió salir del salón, se sentía sucio, a penas Salio sus "amigos" se encontraban_ tras del._

-Umm… ¿qué pasa? –pregunta un inconciente Naruto, pero al poder abrir los ojos noto, como estaba solo en el aula-yo… esta con Sasuke… y el me… dejo… solo.

Los azules del rubio se inundaron de lágrimas, Sasuke no lo había ayudado, se fue… y lo dejo solo…Decidió levantarse, pero cuando lo fue a hacer noto como estaba esposado a la mesa, y eso le hacía imposible hacer que se levantara.

Sonó la campana, avisando que era el fin del receso, Naruto se puso nervioso, estaba esposado en una mesa, y ni siquiera sabía de que salón, podría estar en cualquiera.

Se escucho unos sonidos en la cerradura de la puerta, y cuando la abrió, noto que estaba entrando e Oroshimaru, uno de los peores y pervertidos senseis de la prepa…

Cuando entro pudo ver al rubio, le dio algo de pena así que lo fue a ayudar, pero antes cerraría la puerta, ya que podría entrar alguno de sus estudiantes al salón, y el rubio podía pasar pena.

Agarro busco la llave que se encontraba encima de una hoja de papel doblada, agarro la llave le quito las esposas y le entrego el papel al chico.

-arigato Oroshimaru-sensei.

-no te preocupes Naruto, aunque… recuerda algo… yo no te ayude, no quiero que mi reputación de profesor malvado se vaya por el lavado.

-jajaja esta bien.

Oroshimaru decidió abrir la puerta, pensaba que Iruka tal ves que abría llevado a sus estudiantes, pero se equivoco cuando abrió la puerta, salio el rubio, y se encontró con todo los de último año frente a el.

Las risas y las pitas empezaron, todo se estaban burlando se veia tan gracioso, tan tonto que nadie contenía la risa.

-jajaja

-jajajajaja

-jajajajaja, se ve tan tonto.

-jajaja que patético.

A Naruto de le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas… Sasuke lo traiciono, por su maldita reputación… aun no podía creer, pero era verdad…

Decidió ir al primer baño que vio… agarro se mojo la cara, y se quito la pintura de encimase trato de quitar la del uniforme. Después de pasar una hora en el baño decidió salir, la verdad no le emocionaba ir a clase de matemáticas, así que concluyó irse de una buena vez. Llamo al chofer que siempre lo llevaba, y que se siempre lo traía.

-Shiraiyu, habla Naruto, puedes venir por mi por favor.

Salio del establecimiento, y una gran limosina lo esperaba afuera de dicho lugar.

Se subió rápidamente y decidió escuchar algo de música… eso lo calmaría un poco saco su reproductor de mp3 y empezó con una canción de katy Perry, hot n cold, y después con una Wisin y Yandel me estas tentando, cuando ya iba por la mitad, la puerta de la limo fue abierta para que el rubio bajara.

-arigato Shiraiyu.

-es un placer Naru-Chan.

Decidió entrar a la mansión, no estaba de animo, de verdad.

Fue a su habitación y se lanzo en la cama boca abajo y cerro los ojos y callo profundamente dormido.

Se escucho cuando llego Shiraiyu con la limosina, de nuevo.

_-seguro fue por el dobe-penso el rubio._

Sasuke bajo de la limo y subió lo mas rápido al cuarto de su amigo, necesitaba preguntarle como se encontraba…

-Naruto-llamo- Naruto soy yo, déjame pasar.

-¡no quiero!

-o vamos Naruto no seas infantil… por favor… perdóname, no fue mi intención dejarte en ese salón, lo juro, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, siempre te voy a necesitar, y mas ahora que no me quieres hablar.

-déjame ¡YA! no te quiero ver ¡MAS!

Sasuke obedeció y bajo a la cocina necesitaba agua… se sentia cansado.

Naruto prendió su mp3, otra vez, necesitaba respirar, no noto la cancion que venia "Gomenasai T.a.T.u."

Empezó primero con el piano… para luego empezar con la letra

**What I thought wasn't mine**

**In the light**

**Was one of a kind,**

**A precious pearl**

-genial, era hora, nunca nos ponen juntos Sasuke.

-si, creo que por fin demostraremos, que juntos somos los mejores.

-ahí, pero que engreído.

-jajaja, si, lo soy, pero mira, sigo aun tu mejor amigo.

-solo, porque vivimos juntos.

Recordó el rubio, pero que tonto soy, al pensar que Sasuke le gustaría trabajar conmigo, tal ves, no quería y le dijo a sus amigos que crearan todo ese plan- pensó el rubio.

**A precious pearl**

**When I wanted to cry**

**I couldn't cause I**

**Wasn't allowed**

-jajaja

-jajajajaja

-jajajajaja, se ve tan tonto.

-jajaja que patético.

Se acordó cuando todos los chicos se burlaron, y cuando el quería gritar y llorar… no pudo.

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend**

**Like I do now**

-o vamos Naruto no seas infantil… por favor… perdóname, no fue mi intención dejarte en ese salón, lo juro, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, siempre te voy a necesitar, y mas ahora que no me quieres hablar.

¿Que te perdone? Jum… eso nunca.

**What I thought wasn't all**

**So innocent**

**Was a delicate doll**

**Of porcelain**

-me toca con teme… yupi-pensó Naruto.

Jum… que inocente fui al emocionarme, porque iba a trabajar con el.

**When I wanted to call you**

**And ask you for help**

**I stopped myself**

Cuando me encontré esposado en esa mesa… quería llamarte, quería gritar tu nombre, para que vinieras a ayudarme.

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend**

**Like I do now**

Nunca te perdonare, pasastes la raya, fuiste un tonto, un tonto, un imbecil… jamás te perdonare…

**What I thought was a dream**

**A mirage**

**Was as real as it seemed**

**A privilege**

**When I wanted to tell you**

**I made a mistake**

**I walked away**

Pensé que cuando, me desperté, todo era un sueño, una pesadilla, pero me di cuenta que me equivoque… todo fue real…

**Gomenasai, for everything**

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**

**I never needed a friend,**

**Like I do now**

**Gomenasai, I let you down**

Nunca te perdonare, me lastimaste… y eso nunca se me va a olvidar…

**Gomenasai, for everything**

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**

**I never needed a friend,**

**Like I do now**

**Gomenasai, I let you down**

Pensé que éramos amigos, pero me equivoque, lo único que haces es lastimarme, y no valorarme por lo que soy.

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend**

**Like I do now**

Es hora de que veas, lo que te perdiste, como dice el refrán uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pues ahora acostúmbrate a no verme mas en tu vida, a no mirarme mas, y a no hablarme mas, porque ya perdiste una amistad…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueh mi nuevo fic…

Espero les guste.

Dejad review!

Sayonara!


	2. All the things she said

Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, yo casi lloro escribiendo el primer capi, me pareció muy triste, y se me ocurrio la idea de matar a Sasuke en mi fic, pero no puedo, eso es imposible, ya que el es el protagonista, y no puedo dejar a Naruto con Sai… aunque… no Mirashi, deja de pensar eso, y ahora a escribir. Antes que nada, este capi es inspirado por la famosa canción All the things she said.

**Declaimer:** Naruto no es mío, solo soy una fan, escribiendo para fans.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su balcón, definitivamente, ese no era su día, ya se había dado cuenta.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, _maldita sea_ pensó el moreno.

-no puedo creer, que perdí a un amigo, simplemente, por mi reputación. Soy una basura, soy patético.

TOC TOC (N/a: mis efectos de sonido no pueden faltar xD)

-adelante.

Apareció una rubia mujer, de gran figura, ojos color miel y unos notorios pechos.

-hola Sasuke.

-hola Tsunade.

-dime, ¿qué te ocurre? No bajaste a cenar, y cuando le pregunte a Naruto por ti, me dijo que no es tu marido, para estar tras tuyo.

-bueno, es que… sucedió algo en la prepa, y Naruto no me quiere perdonar.

-ummm, ¿qué ocurrió?

-bueno pues… todo comenzó…

Sasuke empezó a narrar la historia, cada cosa que decía decepcionaba más a la rubia, no podía creer que uno de sus "nietos" fuera tan… malvado.

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-hmp, Sasuke me decepcionas, no pensé que fueses así, ¿te importa mas tu reputación qué Naruto? Jum, ya veo porque te detesta, yo por mi parte también ago lo mismo, eso que hiciste Sasuke, no se puede repetir, eso es… patético, me voy a retirar, voy a hablar con mi nieto, creo que necesita mi apoyo en estos momentos.

Tsunade salio de la habitación, decepcionada, y enojada, haría muchos cambios en el rubio, para que Sasuke recuerde, el con fuego juega, la mano se quema.

Fue directo a la habitación de su nieto, quería saber como se encontraba, necesitaba saber, como se sentía su rubio.

TOC TOC (N/a: a la mierda estos efectos de sonido son una cagada)

-¿quién es?

-soy yo Naruto.

-pasa obaa-Chan.

Tsunade entro a la habitación, a penas miro al rubio, puedo ver sus ojos completamente hinchados y rojos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sasuke me contó todo.

-genial… Ahora tu también lo sabes.

-Naruto, lo que hizo Sasuke es imperdonable, y tu lo sabes, me sentía preocupada por ti, en la cena y cuando llegaste de la prepa, estabas muy mal.

-Tsunade no pienso perdonar a Sasuke, si eso es lo que me estas preguntando.

-no, no pienso que sea bueno perdonarlo, pero se me ocurrió una idea, para que Sasuke vea, el gran amigo que perdió.

-ummm… esta Tsunade, are lo que sea para que Sasuke aprenda.

-bueno eso me alegra, mañana te cuento todo con lujos y detalles de lo que aras.

-esta bien.

Tsunade se iba a retirar de la habitación, pero sin antes decirle unas palabras al rubio.

-mi niño, antes de que se me olvide, baja a la sala de estar, alguien te espera ahí, es una sorpresa.

-esta bien obaa-Chan.

Ya sin nada que decir la rubia se fue, dejando solo al rubio. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Naruto, decidió bajar a ver quien era ese "alguien" que se encontraba abajo.

Salio de su habitación, para luego bajar por las escaleras, cuando estaba llegando escucho unas voces que provenían de la cocina, ambas voces eran muy familiares, una de ero-Senin, pero la otra…

Cuando decidió ir a ver a la cocina se encontró con nada menos que… Gaara.

-¡Gaara!

El llamado chico volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz, a penas vio al rubio una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Naruto… cuanto tiempo, no has cambiado en nada.

-jajaja tu si que cambiaste gaa-Chan.

-por favor no es para tanto.

-jajajaja.

Sabaku No Gaara, un chico muy bello, pelirrojo, con una tes sumamente blanca, unos ojos aguamarina y alrededor de ellos unas notorias ojeras, pero que en realidad lo hacían ver mas sexy. (N/a: Gaara es mi personaje favorito en todo Naruto *baba* así que va a tener un gran papel aquí)

-jajaja exagerado.

Gaara se paro de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su rubio amigo, tenían años sin verse, la verdad tenían tanto de que hablar.

Naruto espero al pelirrojo con los brazos abiertos, la verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

Se dieron un gran abrazo, y un gran apretón de manos.

-Gaara, ¿quieres helado?-pregunta el rubio abriendo el refri.

-claro.

Ambos chicos se sirvieron un gran vaso de helado, para luego ir al patio y conversar ahí.

Salieron de la cocina se sentaron en las bancas y empezaron a charlar, Naruto aun no quería llegar al tema de lo sucedido ese día así que evito que se nombrase el nombre de su "amigo", pero no todo es para siempre y Gaara decidió preguntar por el.

-y dime Naruto, ¿aun eres amigo del bastardo?

Un suspiro escapo de los labios por parte del rubio, la verdad eso le dolió.

-la verdad, no.

-Umm, que raro, ¿y eso por qué?

-Sasuke me lastimo, y no lo pienso perdonar.

-¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?

Naruto suspiro, y empezó a relatar la historia… (N/a: y ustedes qe creen? Qe lo iba contar, pues no, eso me da flojera)

-maldito Uchiha.

-ya relájate, Tsunade me dijo que tiene planeado algo para Sasuke, pero aun no se que es.

-bueno, si necesitas mi ayuda no tardes en llamarme.

-esta bien.

Ambos chicos empezaron a platicar, pero con cosas del pasado, cuando estaban juntos, y cuando eran los mejores amigos.

Los chicos no notaron que eran observados por una penetrante mirada negra, que no dejaba de maldecir en todos los idiomas que podía al pelirrojo.

Gaara y Naruto decidieron entrar, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y estaba empezando el frío…

Entraron a la casa, Naruto iba distraído, como siempre, Gaara iba tranquilo escuchando con atención lo que le decía su amigo, decidieron ir a la cocina para llevar sus vasos de helado e ir un rato al cuarto de Naru, para hablar mas, pero en el camino Naruto tropezó con Sasuke.

-¡OH! Discúlpeme-dice el rubio, pero a penas noto de quien era su rostro se entristeció, y decidió que lo mejor era seguir ignorándolo.

-Naruto, no te preocupes, pero antes de que vayas a la cocina ¿podemos hablar en pribado? –dijo el moreno refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-no lo creo.

-por favor.

-no.

-por favor.

-no

-por favor, no te molesto mas.

-esta bien, si nos disculpas Gaara.

Ambos chicos fueron a la sala de estar. A penas llegaron Naruto se sentó en un mueble individual y Sasuke igualmente.

-aja, ahora dime de que quieres hablar.

-quiero… pedirte disculpas, me pase, lo admito, puse mi reputación adelante antes que a ti, sabes que eres importante para mi, eres mi mejor amigo, eso nunca va a cambiar, te aprecio mucho, siempre estas ahí para, siempre me ayudas, cuando nuestros padres murieron en es noche de lluvia el 30 de noviembre, estábamos el uno para el otro apoyándonos, llorando, y agradeciendo que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

**Flash Back**

**Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la habitación del primero, jugando cada tarde el moreno iba a su casa, pero ese día se iba a quedar a dormir, ya que sus padres, estaban de viajes junto con los de Naruto.**

**-Sasuke-kun, crees, que nuestros papas lleguen rápido.**

**-no lo se, pero espero que si, papa me prometió que iba a estar conmigo todo un día.**

**-mama me dijo lo mismo.**

**-bueno entonces, lo mas seguro es que lleguen hoy mismo, ahora vamos a jugar videojuegos, ya me aburrí, además traje uno que te va a encantar.**

**-esta bien.**

**Ambos chicos dejaron sus autos de juguetes, para dirigirse a la gran televisión, prender su video juego y empezar a jugar.**

**Pasaron las oras ahí, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose… Hasta que…**

**Se abre la puerta de la habitación, y aparece Tsunade con el teléfono en la mano, y llorando…**

**-Tsunade obaa-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llora? **

**-Naruto, Sasuke… Les tengo una mala noticia…**

**-¿Qué ocurre? **

**-Sasuke, tus padres… han… muerto… **

**Los ojos del moreno se inundaron de lagrimas, sintió que su mundo se venía encima eso no podía ser posible. No, no, no.**

**-Naruto… Minato, y Kushina… murieron…igualmente en el viaje.**

**-mama, papa…**

**Naruto callo al piso llorando, sus padres habían muerto, eso no podía ser, eso era una mentira, ellos estaban vivos-pensaba Naruto.**

**Ambos chicos lloraron… por rato, Tsunade se quedo con ellos abrazándolos, cuidando de ellos…**

**Paso una hora y Tsunade decidió dejar a los niños solos, era hora de que entre ellos mismo se apoyaran…**

**-Naruto…**

**-si Sasuke.**

**-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, que siempre seremos amigos, que nadie nos separara, que no importaran la opiniones de los demás, que en este maldita vida que viene, estaremos el uno para el otro, que nos valdrá mierda que nos digan, que siempre… repito SIEMPRE seremos parte del otro.**

**Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, de verdad le llegaban, así que decidió decir que si.**

**-si Sasuke, seremos siempre amigos, que esta lluvia que cae en este mismo instante, nos recuerde nuestra promesa…**

**Ambos chicos bajaron rápidamente al patio, y salieron para ser tocados por la lluvia… como un símbolo de promesa.**

**La lluvia seguía siendo fuerte, pero ninguno de los se quejaban, solo se dejaban tocar por cada gota que caía. La lluvia seso, y así también las lagrimas de ambos chicos.**

**-una promesa-repitieron al mismo tiempo…**

**Fin del ****Flash Back**

Naruto no puedo evitar que una lagrima se escapara, recordó la muerte de sus padres, y recordó esa patética promesa…

-nunca se me va a olvidar ese día Sasuke, fue el peor de mi vida, ese día murieron mis padres, y ese día prometí algo que no iba a cumplir…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al máximo… Naruto… lo estaba rechazando, estaba ignorando la promesa, estaba ignorando su amistad.

-por favor Naruto…

-no, lo siento, pero no.

-Naruto, todas esas palabras que te dije son ciertas…

-me valen mierda…

-Naruto, por favor además, descubrí algo hoy.

-jaajaja, descubriste algo, ¿y qué será? Ummm descubriste que eres un tonto.

-Naruto, descubrí que, te amo.

Esas palabras fueron marcadas en el corazón del rubio, el moreno jugaba con el.

_-lo mas seguro es que se entero que me gusta-__pensó el rubio- y quiere jugar conmigo._

-jajajaja, esta muy buena esa, pero no me vengas con eso…

Y sin más nada que decir, el rubio salio de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, necesitaba llorar. Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tiro boca abajo a la cama.

Paso un rato así, llorando, pensando…hasta que decidió prender la radio para relajarse un poco, necesitaba despejar la mente.

-muy buena tardes, aquí les voy a dejar un clásico de T.a.T.u. al cual les llevo a la fama… All the things she said.

En ese instante empezó la canción…

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**This is not enough**

Todas las cosas que me dijiste Sasuke, aun permanecen en mi mente, esa tonta promesa, esas mentiras…

**I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost **

**If I'm asking for help it's only because **

**Being with you has opened my eyes **

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? **

Esto es una mierda, creer en tus mentiras para mi es la cosa fácil, a mi todo me sorprende, me sorprende que tu me hallas lastimado, me sorprende que tu me pidas disculpas, y me sorprendes que me hallas recordado la muerte de mis padres, ¿es qué acaso nunca me vas a sorprender con algo feliz, con algo perfecto?

**I keep asking myself, wondering how **

**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out **

**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me **

**Nobody else so we can be free **

Para mi todo esto es una basura, aun me pregunto, ¿cómo fue qué paso? ¿Cómo fue? Que derepente dejamos de tratarnos, para que tu pudieras ser el Dios del mundo.

**All the things she said **

**All the things she said **

**Running through my head **

**All the things she said **

**All the things she said **

**Running through my head **

**This is not enough **

**This is not enough **

**All the things she said **

**All the things she said **

-quiero… pedirte disculpas, me pase, lo admito, puse mi reputación adelante antes que a ti, sabes que eres importante para mi, eres mi mejor amigo, eso nunca va a cambiar, te aprecio mucho, siempre estas ahí para, siempre me ayudas, cuando nuestros padres murieron en es noche de lluvia el 30 de noviembre, estábamos el uno para el otro apoyándonos, llorando, y agradeciendo que nos teníamos el uno al otro-recordó el rubio.

Esas palabras, aun no salen de mi mente, las recuerdo en cada instante. Esto ya es suficiente, me canse.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**

**They say it's my fault but I want her so much **

**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain **

**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame **

**When they stop and stare - don't worry me **

**_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget **

**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head **

Me fuera gustado que lo que me dijiste fuera sido verdad, que me amas, eso me gustaría de verdad, pero no te creeré, si tan solo fuera una verdad, te aseguro que en este mundo solo seriamos tu y yo…Pero se que es mentira, así que no quiero pasar mas vergüenza

**Mother looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see?**

**Yes, I've lost my mind**

¿que diria mi madre si me viera así llorando por ti? La decepción que debe sentir debe ser enorme, en mi rostro solo se ven las marcas de que me siento mal, que me siento humillado, que me siento lastimado, y en el rostro de ella, las marcas de decepción… y tristeza.

**Daddy looking at me**

**Will I ever be free?**

**Have I crossed the line?**

Papa, mírame como estoy, solo, triste y lastimado, ¿alguna vez podré salir de este hoyo?, ¿alguna vez podré liberarme de aquí…? ¿Alguna vez seré libre de este sufrimiento…?

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**This is not enough**

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, que siempre seremos amigos, que nadie nos separara, que no importaran la opiniones de los demás, que en este maldita vida que viene, estaremos el uno para el otro, que nos valdrá mierda que nos digan, que siempre… repito SIEMPRE seremos parte del otro.

Todas esas palabras, nunca van a salir de mi mente.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**This is not enough**

-Una promesa-.

La canción termino haciendo que el rubio llorara más, esto ya era colmo, dejaría de llorar, e iba pensar en como se iba a vengar…

Y teniendo estas palabras en mente el rubio se quedo dormido.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, gracias por sus revi! Jeje me alegra que les guste el fic, y bueno, dejare a Sasuke con Naruto ¬¬. Aunque tenía en mente a Sai pero nah.

Dejad revi!

Sayonara!


	3. Beautiful Eyes

Konishiwa, ¿como están? Pues espero que bien, este capi, iba a hacer inspirado por otra canción de T.a.T.u. Estoy obsesionada con este grupo desde que tengo memoria, aunque, aunque, una amiga me paso el link de una banda toda loca asi y me gusto la cancion, busque la letra y bueno, me pareció demasiado parecida a Naruto, así que esta cancion es de **The Naked Brothers Band Beautiful Eyes.. **La verdad no me gusta este grupo, pero la cancion sep, aunque el próximo capi tendrá de canción a… *pasa un camión y suena su bocina* espero que les guste ya que la canción *pasa un perro ladrando*. Es muy linda.

**Antes de empezar a leer el fic, quiero que busquen en youtube la ****canción, para que la escuchen mientras lean el fic. **

**Declaimer: Naruto no es mio bla bla bla…Aunque algún día Gaara si va hacer mio. *risa malvada y pervertida***

Ya había amanecido en la gran mansión, aun todos dormían, solo se podía escuchar, el zumbido del viento, y alguno que otro ronquido.

Un rubio de brillantes ojos azules, se encontraba en su habitación, con su mp3 prendido, se levanto por un vaso de agua, pero después se le quieto el sueño así que decidió entretenerse un poco.

Mientras que el moreno escuchaba una canción de yiruma. (N/a: aaadooro a este pianista xD) Un moreno leía detenidamente un libro, para así poder distraerse y no pensar en cierto kitsune (n/a: kien sera? xD)

-Mejor voy por un vaso de agua-dicen un moreno y un rubio a la misma vez.

Los cuartos de ambos chicos se encontraban al frente, ya que desde pequeños, les gustaba escaparse de vez en cuando, para ir al cuarto de su amigo y así poder charlar más.

El rubio y el moreno abrieron la puerta, para encontrase.

-que gran coincidencia.

-si, demasiada para mi gusto.

Naruto cerró la puerta de su cuarto, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Naruto, espera.

-si, es pera, una fruta que me gusta mucho.

-o vamos Naruto.

-o vamos Naruto nada, déjame en paz Sasuke.

Naruto decidió bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, no se sentía de ánimos, como para estar peleando con el baka de Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo a Naruto tomándolo por el brazo, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera por el contacto.

Sasuke fue jalando al rubio hacía el, hasta poder llegar a su oreja y decirle unas palabras.

-Naruto, ¿hasta cuando estarás enojado conmigo? Sabes que lo que te dije es cierto, así que quiero, que me escuches, y que me prestes mucha atención, porque solo lo diré una vez-decía el moreno, mientras sus labios rozaban junto con la oreja del rubio- te amo, y no me voy a cansar de decirlo, siempre te amare, y aunque no me creas, o no me quieras hablar, te lo demostrare de alguna manera, así sea lo última que haga.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del moreno, quería creerlo, pero ya con todo lo que le había le había hecho, nunca mas creería sus palabras...

-Es mejor que me sueltes.

-¿Por qué?

-porque yo lo digo.

-Naruto.

El moreno giro al rubio, para luego unir sus labios. Naruto no se esperaba eso, estaba sorprendido, aun asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Sasuke decidió meter una traviesa mano, por la pijama de Naruto para así poder hacer que el rubio abriera la boca, y dejara pasar su traviesa lengua.

Naruto al principio quiso resistir no quería verse como un débil, pero los labios de Sasuke lo incitaron a responder, lo incitaron a que su lengua jugara con la del moreno, lo incitaron a probar esos suaves y carnoso labios.

Llevaron rato besándose, Sasuke al notar como Naruto respondía le soltó el brazo, así que el rubio aprovecho, para así poder poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, mientras que el moreno los ponía sus brazos en su cintura.

Llevaron tiempo besándose, sintiéndose, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta del error que cometía, y empezó a moverse para poder alejarse del moreno.

-de…de…ja...me.

Sasuke al escuchar la voz entrecortada del rubio, se avergonzó por obligarlo a cooperar, así que decidió soltar a su "amigo"

-Naruto, lo siento, no quería obligarte.

Los ojos de Naruto se inundaron de lágrimas, ¿por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? Se preguntaba el rubio.

-esta bien Sasuke, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo agradezco, estoy cansado de que me manejes como quieres, estoy cansado de fingir que no soy nada tuyo, estoy agotado de ser alguien al cual solo lo quieres cuando te conviene, me arte-dicho esto Naruto bajo las escaleras, pero sin querer ver al moreno.

Sasuke se sorprendió por las palabras, ahora si que lucharía por SU rubio, y ahora mas que estaba ese mapache ahí.

Lo que menos se esperaba el moreno, era que alguien lo observaba detalladamente, con una mirada algo penetrante, y llena de odio y rencor, ese era nada mas y nada menos que Gaara, que estaba planeando, como hacer que el rubio olvidara a ese tonto de Sasuke.

Con esto en mente, el pelirrojo salio de su habitación, para luego por "accidente" tropezar al moreno.

-OH, lo siento, es que no te vi.

-hpm, ¿no me viste? Has de estar ciego, estoy en medio de las escaleras, prácticamente en boxer, y aun así no me miraste.

-jajaja, muy buena esa bastardo, pero resulta que no me fijo en la basura, que aun ahí en esta casa, y ahora que lo veo, me debo estar volviendo loco, ¿las basuras hablan? Eso si que es sorprendente.

-mira mapache de mierda, Naruto va a hacer mio, ya vas a ver como ago que MI Naruto te odie.

-jajaja eso lo veremos bastardo, además, recuerda algo, el, TE ODIA.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del moreno, demonios tengo que hacer que Naruto me perdone pesaba en moreno.

Gaara aprovecho y bajo las escaleras, para así encontrarse con SU rubio.

Sasuke al ver esto, corrió por las escaleras. Gaara noto lo que iba a hacer el moreno, así que se lanzo por el pasa mano, ambos chicos intentaban llegar primero que el otro, hasta que… Sasuke tropezó, y para no seguir cayendo, tomo el pasamano, y en ese instante venia pasando Gaara, y pues ambos chicos cayeron haciendo que sonara un gran estruendo.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose algo de jugo de naranja, pero cuando escucho todo ese ruido decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

Llego hasta las escaleras y se encontró con las dos personas mas querida en una posición muy comprometedora. Gaara se encontraba de espalda al piso, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba frente al primero, casi rozando sus labios.

-esto si que me sorprende.

-Naruto no es lo que piensas, es que me caí del pasamano, y el bastardo de Uchiha, también y pues resbalamos hasta que llegamos aquí-decía Gaara mientras se quitaba al moreno de encima.

-eso es verdad Naruto, a mi no me interesan los mapaches.

-bueno, lo que sea, Gaara, vamos a desayunar, así de una vez nos arreglamos, para ir a la prepa, para que la conozcas.

-me parece bien.

Ambos chicos se iban directo a la cocina, pero la voz de Sasuke hizo que se detuvieran.

-un momento, ¿el mapache va a ir a nuestra prepa?

-se podría decir que si, bastardo.

-este día no puede ser peor, primero casi me beso contigo, por accidente, y segundo vas a ir a nuestra prepa.

-pues aguanta bastardo.

-ya, paren los dos, parecen crios.

-gomen.

Los tres chicos fueron a la cocina a comer algo, Naruto se sentó en un mesón, mientras que Gaara en una pequeña silla, y Sasuke en otra silla.

-jajajajaja, a mi nunca se me va olvidar eso Gaara, eso fue lo mas gracioso del mundo.

-see, aunque nada como cuando fuimos a esquiar, fue gracioso esa vez.

-jajajajajaja, si, ambos parecíamos, no se que.

Mientras tanto, el moreno comía una tostada, fingiendo no prestar atención a lo que decían ambos chicos. Subió su mirada, para sí poder ver a Naruto que se encontraba, riendo, como siempre.

Sasuke no aguanto mas, no aguanto ver a SU Naruto riendo, por las cosas que decía el mapache, así que se levanto y se fue a su habitación , pero sin notar que la mirada del rubio lo seguía, hasta que se perdiera.

Sasuke subió las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, para luego entrar rápidamente, y abrir un cajón en su mesita de noche, para sacar un albún de foto.

Un albún muy bonito, de color azul con naranja, varias estrellas, y una cerradura, parecía un diario, pero no lo era.

Busco su llave, la cual guindaba en su cuello, como un collar, para luego quitársela, y así poder abrir su albún.

Se acostó en la cama y abrió el dichoso albún, la primera foto era del el y Naru, Naru encima de el, y el alzándolo, la verdad esa foto le traía muchos recuerdos…

Decidió prender la radio, para así entretenerse un poco mientras miraba el albún

Busco el control de la radio y lo prendió, ahí se podía escuchar a la locutora hablar:

-buenos días Konoha, bueno aquí les voy a dejar una canción, a petición de Shinju, que va dedicada hacía su novia…The Naked Brothers Band Beautiful Eyes, disfrútenla.

Se empezó a escuchar el piano, para luego empezar la letra…

**blond hair, shiny blue eyes**

**Face made of gold**

**Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in**

**So please take my hand, I be honored to dance with **

**you, maybe have a chance with you**

**beautiful one, beautiful girl**

**Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes**

Sasuke se dedico a ver una foto en donde salía Naruto, con una gran sonrisa, su piel se encontraba mas bronceada de lo común, ya que ese día fueron a la playa, sus ojos, sus ojos resaltaban en esa foto, brillando como nunca, y haciendo creer que tenía un pedacito de cielo en ellos. Sasuke que quedo observando la mirada del rubio, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

**Beautiful eyes in disguise**

**They will arise**

**I despise any man who would take them away**

**Beautiful eyes**

**Beautiful eyes in disguise**

**They will arise**

**I despise any man who would take you away**

**Beautiful eyes**

Los brillantes ojos azules, del rubio lo idiotizaban, su piel bronceada, del color del oro, y su cabellera rubia, hacían que cualquier hombre se muriera por el, que cualquier hombre se desesperara por tenerlo junto a el.

**I'd be happy to sit with you and tell you that life's all new**

**So please take my hand**

**Beautiful eyes in disguise**

Me encantaría que creyeras lo que digo, me gustaría sentarme a tu lado, y contártelo todo, me haría feliz, que estuvieras junto a mi.

**Beautiful eyes in disguise it will arise**

**I despise any man that would**

**take them away beautiful eyes**

**Beautiful Eyes in disguise it will arise i despise **

**any man that would take you away beautiful eyes**

**Beautiful eyes in disguise it will arise i despise any man**

**that would take them away beautiful eyeswww**

quisiera que me vieras con esos ojos azules, quisiera que aceptaras mi mano, me aria feliz, que estuvieras junto a mi, me sentiría cómodo estando a tu lado, estuviera alegre si me miras con ternura, y no con odio. Te regalaría, la tierra, el cielo, el mar, por un de tus hermosas sonrisas…

En este ultimo pensamiento la canción termino, haciendo que le moreno cerrara el albún, y lo dejara de nuevo en el cajón, esa canción, y esos pensamientos lo hacían ver, o entender algo, lucharía por SU Naruto, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Teniendo esto en mente se fue a duchar, después de todo tenía que ir a la prepa…

Salio de la ducha con tan solo un toalla, en su cintura, mientras iba pensando que hacer, para que el rubio lo perdonara…

Se vistió con ropa casual, unos pantalones negro algo ajustados, una camisa azul marino, con unos zapatos negros, sus cabellos despeinado al estilo made in Uchiha.

-gracias a Dios hoy es viernes, el uniforme me estorba, me cansa…

Dicho esto tomo su mochila, y bajo a la sala de estar…

Mientras tanto en la habitación Uzumaki.

-y dime Naruto, ¿Qué me tengo que poner?

-pues hoy es viernes, y eso significa ropa casual vístete como quieras.

-esta bien…

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se fue de la habitación, para dejar solo al Uzumaki, y así poder ducharse…

Pasaron quince minutos en el cual Naruto cantaba feliz de la vida…

-baila mi corazón, baila mi corazón, baila para los dos, esto es amor.

Pasaron cinco minutos mas, en el cual Naruto salio de la ducha, y busco algo que ponerse…

-me gusta esta camisa, y estos vaqueros, pero los zapatos… o ya se cuales.

Nuestro kitsune, se puso una camisa negra, el cual se subió un poco las mangas, se desabotono los tres primeros botones, para luego ponerse unos vaqueros azules, junto con unos zapatos negros… tomo sus zapatos negros, se los puso y se miro en el espejo…

-no me veo tan mal… aunque me falta algo.

Dicho esto el rubio busco de entre sus cosas, un collar con un zorro de plata, que le había regalado Sasuke.

-ahora si que me veo bien…

Tomo su mochila, y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, cuando llego abajo, se encontró con un apuesto Gaara, que vestía con una camisa, roja, los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su pecho, unos vaqueros negros, y unos zapatos negros, en su cuello guindaba un collar que tenía el kanji del amor…

Observo al moreno, que lo miraba de arriba abajo, así que decidió apartar la mirada, ya que sus mejillas se habían puesto "algo" rojas…

-Naruto, te ves… wow…

El comentario de Gaara, hizo que el rubio se sonrojara, mas de lo que ya estaba…

-Gra…gracias Gaara, tu también te ves… genial…

Sasuke al escuchar todo eso, quiso golpear a Gaara.

-soy perfecto y no lo golpeo, soy perfecto y no lo golpeo, soy perfecto y no lo golpeo-pensaba el moreno, sin notar que le había dado un tic en su ojo izquierdo…

-bastardo, ya nos vamos…

Eso le hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

-lo que sea mapache. Naruto, no me había dado cuenta que te pusiste el collar que yo te regale…

Naruto se sorprendió de que Sasuke se acordara, ya que dicho objeto fue un regalo, pero de cuando eran niños…

-si, la verdad, me pareció genial, si me lo ponía…

-me alegro, ya que llevas años sin ponértela…

-si, es verdad, pero ahora vámonos… además quiero estar un rato mas con Gaara.

A Gaara el sorprendió esto, y a Sasuke… a Sasuke casi le da un infarto al escuchar eso…

Salieron de la casa, para luego acercarse ha la limosina que los esperaba…

-alto, Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea, que Gaara y yo fallamos en la mismo limo que tu, recuerda que… nosotros en la prepa no nos conocemos…

-me vale mierda, iremos los tres juntos, y punto…

El trío de chicos se monto en la limosina, para luego llegar a dicho establecimiento…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, gracias por leer, la verdad no me gusta ese grupo de niños, pero esta canción si, espero que les guste, dejen review!

Sazonara!

Adelantos:

-sasuke quien diría que tu… *pasa un camión y suena su bocina*

-pero es que… *pasa una banda*

Lo se pero es que yo te…. *ladra un perro*

Jajaja, que pensaron, que les daría adelantos…

Pues no ¡


	4. mirame

**Mundo mundial: **Buenas tardes, jajajaj xD nah vale, pues les quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fic, de verdad… arigato, y bueno, les informo que a partir del viernes que viene no podre subir mas capis, jajaja larga historia, después les cuento, bueno este capi de hoy fue inspirado a…**Nikki clan, mirame.** Espero que les guste, ya que es una de mis canciones favoritas… ahora me largo de aki… sayonara. (por ahora)

**Capi dedicado a… ** **DYUI18**

**Declaimer: Naruto no es mio bla bla bla…Aunque algún día Gaara si va hacer mio. *risa malvada y pervertida***

Cita en el quirófano…

-alto, Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea, que Gaara y yo fallamos en la mismo limo que tu, recuerda que… nosotros en la prepa no nos conocemos…

-me vale mierda, iremos los tres juntos, y punto…

El trío de chicos se monto en la limosina, para luego llegar a dicho establecimiento…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La limosina paro, haciendo entender que llegaron, Sasuke no era de esperar que le abrieran la puerta, así que el mismo la abrió y salio. Como siempre se encontraban algunas chicas en la entrada, solo para verlo llegar.

-Ahí viene Sasuke-Kun chicas.

-Sakura-frentona ya nos dimos cuenta… aunque… parece que viene con mas gente…

-genial, mas chicos.

Sasuke se bajo de la limo, y se arregosto al lado de la puerta, para que salieran sus otros dos compañeros…

El segundo en bajarse fue Gaara, que las chicas al verlo enloquecieron, y empezaron a murmurar algunas cosas…

-que chico mas guapo.

Viste su cabello, es precioso.

-me encantan sus ojos…

-¿tendrá novia?

-amigo de Sasuke-Kun tenía que ser… ¿verdad Ino-cerda?

-si, esta bueno…

Ya después de esto Gaara se acomodo al lado de Sasuke, para esperar a su amigo…

-Ahí viene otro

Lo primero que se vio salir de la limosina, fue una gran cabellera amarilla despeinada, pero que lo hacían ver muy bien sexy, después un gran cuerpo, para luego terminar de salir…

-wow… ¿Quién será ese Sakura-frentuda?

-no lo se, pero esta muy bueno…

Naruto escucho lo que dijeron ambas chicas, así que decidió "hablarles" como venganza…

Se separo del auto, y luego cerro la puerta, para luego cruzar la acera, y llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas…

-hola chicas…

-ko..ko… konichiwa…

-¿Sakura-Chan, por qué tartamudeas?

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-jajajajaja, no me reconocen… bueno les diré algo, la venganza es dulce como la miel, y si les digo que me encanta la miel…

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por lo dicho del "desconocido"

-para su información, soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿saben no? El que humillaron ayer, ese soy yo…

-Na…Naruto…

-¿sorprendidas? Bueno, pues acostúmbrense a verme así, porque el Naruto tonto se va, a y por cierto, estén alerta de las cosas que hacen… ya que todo puede cambiar su transcurso…

Dicho esto el rubio se fue acompañado de Gaara, para así poder mostrarle el lugar…

Mientras tanto Sasuke observaba como ambos chicos iban entrando al establecimiento riendo por algún comentario del pelirrojo.

-Naruto… ¿Qué are para que me quieras?-pensó Sasuke…

Decido entrar a la institución…

Abrió la puerta y entro por unos largos pasillo, para después encontrase con una aula que decía:

-aula de 4to "b"

Abrió la puerta y entro, se encontró con Naruto y Gaara hablando muy entretenidamente, lo que causo que Sasuke se enojara un poco…

-soy perfecto y no lo golpeo, soy perfecto y no lo golpeo-pensaba el moreno…

-bastardo, otra vez tienes un tic en el ojo…

-a.. si… no te debería importar mapache…

-lo que sea bastardo…

-y dime Naruto… ¿aceptas?

-bueno… esta bien si quiero salir contigo…

Sasuke no pudo evitar escuchar esas palabras… ahora si que iba a golpear al pelirrojo…

-Sasuke-bastardo, dime un lugar genial para llevar a mi Naru-koi…

-No lo se bastardo…

Sasuke sentía que su mundo se caía, eso era imposible-pensaba- el chico al cual se enamoro, va a salir con otro chico…

-tendré que hacerme amigo de sus amigos-pensaba Sasuke-tengo que saber algo que a el le guste…

En ese instante sonó el timbre. Pero como a esa hora, tocaba geografía obviamente, el profesor llegaría…

Pasaron cinco minutos… en esos minutos Sasuke aprovecho para ir a saludar a los amigos de Naruto…

Se levanto de su mesa y se fue a acercar. Todo estaban sentados en una mesa conversando en lo que iban a hacer…

-buenas, disculpen ¿ustedes son… Shikamaru, Sai, Tente, Lee, Hinata, Neji?

-si, ¿y tu eres sasuke Uchiha?-habla un castaño.

-si, es un placer…

-y ¿a qué debemos que nos estés hablando?-pregunta Sai con su típica sonrisa fingida.

-bueno, soy amigo de Naruto Uzumaki, y bueno, me gustaría tratar también a sus amigos, y compañeros…

-¡oh! Genial, es bueno que disfrutes la flor de la juventud-decía un chico "algo" cejon.

-este… creo que si. Oigan, ¿les gustaría estar conmigo en el descanso? Así nos podremos conocer mejor…

-bu..bu..bueno… me… pa..pa parece bii en-decía una chica "algo" sonrojada.

-es muy problemático…

-bueno, entonces, nos vemos…

Sasuke volteo, para ver si Naruto lo observo hablando con sus amigos, pero no, este se encontraba hablando con Gaara muy entretenidamente.

-¡rayos!-grito

Todos los chicos del salón voltearon a verlo. Entre ellos Naruto…

-¿Qué no puedo gritar?

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿por qué el grito?

-no te interesa Sakura, y ahora adiós.

Cuando se pudo safar del agarre e Sakura, se acerco a donde Naruto…

-Naruto, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Naruto, cuando escucho su nombre miro el rostro del moreno, y pensó las palabras del moreno…

-esta bien, pero que sea rápido, si me disculpas Gaara.

-no te preocupes mi zorrito…

Ambos chicos salieron del aula

-¿ahora que quieres decirme?

-no te lo puedo decir aquí, nos verán…

-esta bien, vamos al baño…

-bingo, cayo-pensó el moreno.

Entraron al baño, y Naruto se sentó en un lavamanos, para escuchar las palabras del moreno…

-aja, habla…

Naruto, are lo que sea, para que seas mío, aunque que tenga que morirme, tenga que matar a alguien, are lo que sea para que me perdones-decía el moreno mientras se acercaba a donde el rubio, se acerco a su oreja y susurro unas palabras- te amo… y no me cansare de decirlo, porque es la verdad…

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras del moreno, y cuando decidió responderle, se dio cuenta que sus labios tenían los del moreno sobre el, dándole un calido beso, al cual al principio fue un simple, sin practica, pero después Sasuke quiso meter su lengua juguetona en la boca del rubio, al cual ni protesto cuando entro en su boca, el introdujo la suya, para que el juego fuera mas divertido, poso sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, mientras que este lo hacía, pero en la cintura del otro… Duraron un rato así, hasta que Naruto se separo de sasuke nerviosamente…

-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-porque quise, y porque se que tu también lo querías, Naruto, se que te gusto, pero tu eres muy terco, para confesarme lo que sientes, así que are que tu quieras decírmelo…

Naruto se bajo del lavamanos, para luego abrir la puerta desesperadamente, e ir al su aula…

-como lo detesto…

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con todo sus compañeros aun hablando…

Se sentó en su mesa, saco su mp3, y se puso a escuchar música…

En menos de cinco minutos entro Sasuke, con una cara de tener pocos amigos…

-¡Uchiha!-grita Lee-ven un momento.

El moreno se levanto para acercarse a sus "nuevos amigos"

-si díganme…

-¿te gusta Nikki clan…?-pregunta Tenten…

-este… no, ni siquiera conozco esa banda…

-bueno, escucha esta canción de ellos, ara que la flor de tu juventud se sienta feliz…

-este… ok.

Tomo los auriculares que le ofreció Shikamaru, y empezó a escuchar…

**Mírame**

**Yeah yeah**

**Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes**

**Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Tú no me ves…**

Naruto, sera que nunca veras que yo si te quiero, me traes como un perro a tus pies, y aun así no me prestas atención, no te fijas en mi…

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame**

Naruto, quiero que me mires, quiero que me observes, quiero que me creas, tengo miles de chicas tras de mi, pero eres tu el que me mueve el piso…Eres el único que me domina, soy como un gato manso a tu lado**…**

**Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve**

**Soy más dulce que la miel**

**Y con otras ríes**

**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**No se que hacer...**

Estoy tratándome de ganarme a tus amigos, para que me ayuden, soy bueno, amable, para que me mires, y solo estas con Gaara riendo, me tienes loco…

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tu ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

Naruto, are lo que sea para que me mires, para que te fijes en m, para que veas que no me importa mi reputación, no me importan las demás chicas, solo me importas tu…

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

Te quiero tanto, me desespero si no estas, lo que quiero es gritar, me gustaría que me miraras, me me dijeras lo que sientes…

**Tener tu amor**

**Sería mejor**

**Así, sin ti**

**Me siento morir**

**Y no se que hacer**

**Tú no me ves**

Tener tu amos, sería lo mejor, me gustaría estar junto a ti. Pero cuando me acerco mas estas con otro, eso hace que mi corazón se parta, me gustaría morir, para no sentirme así…

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

Are lo que sea para que me mires, cumpliré tus sueños, me volveré tu ángel, solo para que me mires. No me importan los demás, no me importaran las chicas, porque solo tu me tienes arrastrándome…

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

Mírame Naruto, ¿no vez que estoy loco por ti? Me tienes como un niño perdido, que no encuentra a donde a ir…

Después de este pensamiento, la canción termino con un gran solo de guitarra…

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunta una emocionada Tenten

-pues esta realmente genial… de verdad que me gusto, me gustaría que me la pasaran a mi celular…

-eso será problemático…

-oigan, ¿Shikamaru solo dice problemático?

-no, a veces dice, molesto, tengo sueño…

-jajajaja…

-que problemático que hablen de mi….

-hmp, lo que sea.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, para aparecer Iruka…

-buenos días, como bien ya saben Kakashi no ha llegado, pues tuvo un problema y no puedo venir…-decía el moreno mientras que nadie le prestaba atención-bueno, me voy

Iruka se retiro del aula, y en ese instante sonó el timbre del descanso…

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-claro Uchiha…

Todos fueron desalojando el salón, dejándolo completamente solo…

-por lo menos se que esta vez no me aran ninguna jugarreta…

-no lo creo mi zorrito, y el que se atreva a hacerte algo, me las pagara…

-Jejeje gracias Gaara…

Dicho esto fueron a la cafetería, pero sin notar, que un moreno los observaba con una cara de no tener muchos amigos…

CONTINUARA!!!!!

**Bueno, gracias por sus review, de verdad**

**Espero que les allá** **gustado el capi **

**Y dejen review!**

**Jejeje sayonara!**

**PD****:**

**Los adelantos de ayer fueron falsos… **

**Jajajajaja**

**xD**


	5. duele el amor

_**MUNDO MUNDIAL**_**: jaajajaja hola!, bueno aquí con la conti pues, espero que les guste mucho este capi, al igual que la canción, es una de mis favoritas… jejeje, este capi lo quiero dedicar a… **

_**Sakuris**_**, una de mis escritoras favoritas! **

**Canción: duele el amor.**

**Artista: Ana Torroja…**

**ahora a leer, ahí se me olvido…**

**declaimer:**Naruto no es mio, bla bla bla…Aunque Gaaea algun día lo sera…

*risa malvada y pervertida*

_**Capitulo anterior**_

Todos fueron desalojando el salón, dejándolo completamente solo…

-por lo menos se que esta vez no me aran ninguna jugarreta…

-no lo creo mi zorrito, y el que se atreva a hacerte algo, me las pagara…

-Jejeje gracias Gaara…

Dicho esto fueron a la cafetería, pero sin notar, que un moreno los observaba con una cara de no tener muchos amigos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrieron las puertas de la cafetería, para encontrarse con toda la prepa observándolos…

-Naru, soy yo o todos nos miran…

-no Gaara, no eres tu, todos nos miran…

-que molestos…

Dicho estos ambos chicos fueron a buscar una mesa…

-¡oigan chicos, por aquí!

-si Tenten, te escuchamos, pero no grites tanto…

-gomen.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa, Naruto emocionado por presentar a Gaara, y Gaara, pues algo normal, tranquilo…

-¡buenas! Naruto, o me alegro que traigas un amigo, así compartirá su flor de juventud con nosotros…

-jajajaja si Lee, traje a un gran amigo mío…

-genial, parece que a partir de hoy tendremos el grupo mas grande…

-Kiba tiene razón…

-que problemático…

-Jajajajajaja, Shikamaru, para ti todo es problemático, pero ¿Cómo que el grupo esta mas grande?

-pues Naruto, ahora con Gaara, y con Sasuke, somos mas…

-_con Sasuke… con Sasuke… con Sasuke… con Sasuke…_esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza…

-¿con Sasuke Uchiha?

-si ese mismo…

Naruto volteo a ver quien era el que le hablaba, subió su mirada y pudo ver a su "amigo" al frente del…

-hola Naruto…

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues vengo de comprar el almuerzo, para luego sentarme, con mis nuevos amigos…

-¿Cómo que nuevos amigos?

-si, lo que escuchaste dobe…

-eso es imposible…

Todos los demás chicos observaban la batalla entre el moreno y el rubio…

-que problemáticos…

-si, pero disfrutan la flor de su juventud…

-guau guau.

-akamaru tiene razón…

-Kiba, no sabemos que dijo…

-ahí Tenten no exageres…

-Shino, ¿tu entendiste?

-…

-eso es un no Kiba…

-mentira eso es un si…

-ya basta, ustedes son muy problemáticos…

-gomen Shikamaru

-gomen, pero es que Kiba me saca de quicio…

-oigan, ¿ Naruto y Sasuke, donde están?

-que problemáticos…

-oigan es verdad.

-oye tu, pelirrojo, ¿Dónde se fueron Naruto y Sasuke?

Pero el pelirrojo no los escuchaba, se encontraba muy concentrado hablando con Sai…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto en el baño…

-¿para qué me trajiste teme?

-para hablar dobe…

-¿de nuevo?

-si, de nuevo…

-bueno… habla pronto… tengo que regresar con mi KOI.

-si Naruto lo que sea…

-bueno sácalo…

-quiero… quiero saber si me crees… si crees lo que te dije…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, la verdad lo había pensado bien, además solo esta con Gaara, pata ponerlo celoso, y al parecer funciono-pensó el rubio…

-bueno, si creo, pero aun no confío en ti… así que por ahora… quiero que volvamos a hacer amigos…

-esta bien, pero por favor piénsalo, que me estoy muriendo…

-esta bien Sasuke…

Dicho esto el rubio se iba a ir del baño, pero el moreno lo tomo por la camisa y lo jalo hacía el…

-espero que lo pienses bien, no quiero pasar otro día, intentando robarte un beso…

Cuando dijo esto soltó al rubio, que se fue apresuradamente…

Abrió la puerta, de la cafetería de nuevo, para encontrarse con Gaara hablando muy cariñosamente, con Sai, y a sus amigos discutiendo…

-Naru, ¿Dónde estabas?

-guau guau.

-si Kiba, lo se.

-problemático…

-…

-seguro estaba disfrutando la flor de su juventud…

-see, Lee tiene razón…

-oye Gaara, ¿puedes venir?

-si me disculpas…

-no te preocupes Gaarita…

-si Naruto…

-ya hable con Sasuke y lo solucionamos todo, bueno casi todos, así que esa farsa de ser novios ya no nos sirve…

-ahí genial, porque estoy interesado en alguien mas…

-no me digas, ¿Sai?

-si, es muy simpático, agradable, es pintor, es inteligente… es…

-si ya entendí Gaara…

-jeje gomen, ahora me voy, tengo que hablar un rato con Sai.

-no te preocupes…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro lado de la cafetería…

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿por qué ya no estas con nosotros?

-déjame en paz Sakura…

-pero solo dime…

-no te iré…

-vamos, dime.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Sasuke-Kun, solo estoy preocupada por ti, uno nunca sabe con quien te las empiezas a pasar…

-pues, nadie te pidió que te preocuparas…

Dime, además, sabes que lo ago, porque… TE AMO

-¿y quién digo que yo si?

-Sasuke-Kun

-déjame.

-no

-loca.

-no estoy loca, solo te quiero cuidar…

-NADIE TE PIDIO QUE TE PREOCUPARAS.

-Sasuke-Kun…

-estas obsesionada conmigo, estas loca, parezco una droga para ti, pero no me INTERESAS

-Sasuke-kun, tu me amas.

-NO TE AMO, y ya déjame en paz…

Sasuke dijo esto y salio del lugar, y tras del Sakura…

Naruto noto como Sasuke salía de la cafetería, la verdad quería hablar con el, porque queria estar un rato con su presencia, quería admitir que lo quería, y que aceptaba sus sentimientos, así que decidió ir tras el…

-SAKURA DEJAME

-QUE NO

-ERES UNA MALDITA, OBSECIONADA, NO ME IMPORTAS.

-CLARO QUE SI SASUKE, ASÍ QUE TE OBLIGARE A QUE VEAS LA REALIDAD…

-Cuando dijo esto se lanzo encima de Sasuke, y lo empezó a besar…

En ese instante apareció Naruto, sorprendido y con el corazón partido, al ver como SU amado se besaba con otra chica…

-mejor me voy…

Salio corriendo del pasillo para luego abrir la puerta de la salida y adentrarse a la lluvia… que mojaba su suave y bronceada piel, borrando los rastros de sus lágrimas…

-duele, duele mucho, ¿por qué me enamore?... el amor es para débiles, como dicen, y ya entendí la frase…solo creí las palabras de Sasuke otra vez…

Noto como un chico que iba tapado con una sombrilla ponía música en su mp3, y empezaba a escucharse la canción…

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar…**

Siento que voy a morir, me duele el pecho…

**Siento la humedad en mí,**

**De verte llorar, ni hablar**

**Si es que tú te vas de aquí**

**Creo que a mí me va sufrir.**

Siento como mis lagrimas van cayendo en mi rostro, pero la lluvia las va borrando, aun no se como pude creer en tus palabras, fui un tonto, quiero que te vayas, pero a la vez que te quedes, porque se que si te vas voy a llorar…

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

**la distancia entre los dos**

**pero se apagó la luz del cielo**

**ya no sale más el sol**

Me fuera gustado poder detener el tiempo, poder llegar a un simple momento en el cual ambos somos felices, y nadie nos puede borrar ese momento, siento como la distancia nos va alejando, tu en tu mundo y yo en el mío, el cual nunca amanece, siempre es de noche, y nunca ahí sol…

**Soy fragilidad sin ti**

**¿Cómo superar el fin?**

**¿Dónde es que dañe?**

**No se, y el recuperar se fue**

Soy muy débil si tu no estas, ya no se que are para poder librarme del fin, no te hice nada, no te humille, no te lastime, y cuando por fin pudimos tener las posibilidades de estar juntos, jugaste conmigo…

**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**

**Pero somos vulnerables**

**Son las cosas de la vida**

**¿Qué me quedan por vivir?**

Tu no eres el culpable, yo tampoco, fue el amor, el amor fue el causante de todo este daño, somos débiles frente a el, pero uno siempre pasa por eso, aun me queda mucho vivir…

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo está tan gris**

Duele, duele saber que jugaste conmigo, duele saber que ya no estas, duele hasta a llegar a un final, duele hasta llegar a un clímax, siento que no ahí color…

**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

**la distancia entre los dos**

**pero se apagó la luz del cielo**

**ya no sale más el sol**

quisiera detener el tiempo, para así poder pararlo justamente ese día, ese día, el día de la promesa, el día en que prometimos estar juntos, pero no funciono, porque ahora solo existe distancia, y oscuridad…

**Soy fragilidad sin ti**

**¿Cómo superar el fin?**

**¿Dónde es que dañe?**

**No se, y el recuperar se fue**

Soy inestable si no estas, como culminar este dolor, no se que daño te hice, y cuando por fin tuvimos una oportunidad, no pudimos aprovecharla…

**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**

**Pero somos vulnerables**

**Son las cosas de la vida**

**¿Qué me quedan por vivir?**

No somos los culpables, todo es la culpa del maldito amor, que siempre nos atrapa, pero así es la vida, y tengo que seguir adelante…

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo está tan gris**

Este amor solo me hace sufrir, esta lluvia solo me moja, este amor, solo se lastimas, este amor solo me mata, este mundo es de color gris, y así será hasta el fin…

**Siento la humedad en mí,**

**de verte llorar, ni hablar**

**si es que tú te vas de aquí**

**Creo que a mí me va sufrir**

siento como mis lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia, cada vez que te vas sufro mas, y este dolor a mi me mata…

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Llueve hasta mojar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Duele hasta matar**

**Duele el amor, sin ti**

**Todo está tan gris**

Duele todos, no quiero volver a enamorarme, todo me duele, la lluvia solo me moja, y me lastima más, y el color de mi mundo gris es…

En este ultimo pensamiento, el chico que estaba a su lado se fue…

-Sasuke, creo que si tendré que hablar con el, anoche lo hice, y hoy también, Itachi me ayudara…

Y con este último pensamiento la lluvia seso, dejando al rubio ver como el sol salía…

CONTINUARA!!

Wow

Que capi hee?

Pues espero review!

Porque hasta el jueves publico!!!

Y ya no mas!

Porque…

Bueno hagamos un resumen:

Saque malas notas y el viernes me entregan la boleta, eso quiere decir que me van a matar

Así que no creo que publique si no hasta que reencarne, o hasta que resucite.

Ahora me voy

Sayonara!


	6. dejame ir, por besarte

**Planeta planetario: **Buenas, llegue yo señores, después de dos semanas ¬¬, jajaja bueno pues la verdad estudiando para sacar buena nota y así poder ser libre para salir, y wiii lo logre, así que aquí me tienes, y bueno, la verdad, la verdad este capi se lo voy a dedicar a mis dos hijas

**Dedicado: DYU18I, Sakuris…**

**Bueno creo que con este capi voy a poner dos canciones wiiii **

**Aun un sepo, pero veré…**

**Declaimer:** Naruto No es Mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans…

Aunque Gaara algún día lo será…

*risa malvada y pervertida*

Muajajajajaaa cof cof maldi (pasa un autobús y suena su bocina) tos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sasuke, creo que si tendré que hablar con el, anoche lo hice, y hoy también, Itachi me ayudara…

Y con este último pensamiento la lluvia seso, dejando al rubio ver como el sol salía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto decidió ir de nuevo a la prepa, ya estaba cansado de mojarse, y de estar llorando…

Abrió las grandes puertas, para encontrarse con sus amigos buscándolo…

Lee fue el primero que lo vio, así que lo hizo fue salir corriendo tras el…

-Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas? Seguro que disfrutando la flor de tu juventud…

-se podría decir que si…

Los demás chicos vieron al rubio, así que decidieron ir a ver en donde se había metido…

-oigan chicos, ¿saben donde esta Sasuke?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, primero se peleaban, y luego lo estaba buscando… eso si que era raro, pensaban los chicos…

-pues esta en la cafetería…

-gracias Tenten…

Naruto fue a la cafetería, abrió la puerta del ligar para encontrarse con la mirada te todos…

-¿qué? ¿acaso no han visto a nadie mojado?

Nadie respondió, todos decidieron seguir comiendo o conversando…

Naruto vio a Sasuke con una cara de tener pocos amigos, así que se acerco a el y se sento a su lado…

-¿Qué ahí teme?

-Naruto, yo… yo… ¿no estas molesto?

-jajajajajaja ¿por qué iba a estarlo? No que sintiera algo por ti…

Esas palabras le dieron, y mucho, no pensó que el rubio sería capaz de decirlo en su propia cara, y como una burla…

-hmp, ok, me alegro que no te molestara…

-genial, oye, te enteraste que Itachi va a venir…

_te enteraste que Itachi va a venir… te enteraste que Itachi va a venir… _esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, su hermano mayor volvería, su tonto hermano, el que esta perdidamente "enamorado" de Naruto…

-no, no sabía… y, ¿por qué tanta emoción?

-¿no lo sabías? Yo estaba con Gaara para darle celos a… Itachi, ya que el me gusta mucho, y bueno… realmente funciono, y me llamo para perderme que fuésemos novios, y pues, acepte…

_Acepte… acepte…_ esa maldita palabra…

-no te creo…

-pues no me creas teme, estoy con tu hermano, así que será bueno que me llames "cuñado"

Naruto se fue, dejando a un sorprendido moreno, que simplemente lloraba por dentro (N/A: aaaaa Sasu llora =o. Sasuke: ¬¬ obvio soy una persona baka. Mirashi: cállate uzurantokashi, o dejo a Naru con Itachi. Sasuke: me callo)

Naruto se fue con un terrible dolor en su corazón, la verdad odiaba mentirle así a su amor, pero le enseñaría una lección, ya que a el le gusta jugar, pues a el también…

Sasuke sintió que el mundo cayo encima del, su vida era patética, eso ya se sabía, y como cuando por fín decide decirle a Naruto lo que siente, el se niega, y dice que ama a su hermano…

-me encantaría ser yo a quien quieres Naru…

-Sasu… ¿sigues molesto?

Sasuke giro la mirada hacía donde lo habían llamado, y ahí se encontraba nuestra peligrosa "favorita" (N/a: maldita seas Sakura te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, xD como seguía escribiendo)

-Sasu, vamos no te molestes…

Sasuke respiro hondamente, y empezó a pensar… _soy perfecto y no le parto la cara, soy perfecto y no le parto la cara, soy perfecto y no le parto la cara._

-Sakura, me sacas de quicio, TE ODIO, no me canso de decirlo, eres patética, insoportable, y estas obsesionada… creo que voy a mandar a hacer una orden judicial, para ver si así me dejas en paz…

-Sasuke deja de decir esas mentiras, por Dios…

-ok, aras que haga la cosa que menos pensé hacer…

Sasuke se monto en una mesa de la cafetería… y respiro profundamente, para luego hablar…

-BUENAS, primero que nada quier que todos me vean, segundo diré unas cuantas palabras… y quiero que a todos se les grabe en su cabeza. Detesto a Sakura Haruno, la odio, todas las noches rezo para que se muera, es la persona mas molesta, odiosa arrogante, metiche, hipócrita y la mas MOLESTA. Y pues quiero decirles que no tengo nada con esa frentona, y que… amo a alguien de esta cafetería, pero ese alguien esta "enamorado" de mi hermano, y voy a decirle quien es… NARUTO UZUMAKI te amo, no me canso de decirlo, y aunque no me creas, o aunque estés con MI hermano are lo posible, para reconquistarte…

Todos en la cafetería se sorprendieron, y todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio, nadie podía creerlo, y Sakura, estaba que echaba chispas en ese instante…

Sakura con tanto enojo desvío la mirada para posarla en el rubio, y así salir corriendo tras el para darle su merecido "merecido"

Sasuke noto las intenciones de Sakura, así que salto de la mesa para llegar mas rápido, y así poder cubrir al kitsune, quien estaba completamente sonrojado…

Cuando Sakura estuvo a punto, Sakuke la tomo por el brazo, la jalo hacía el y susurro unas palabras en su orejas…

-tocas un simple cabello de MI Naruto, y te parto la cara… no me importa si eres mujer…

Sakura salio corriendo de la cafetería con los ojos repletos de lágrimas…

-Sa… Sa… Sasuke… no… no puedo creer lo que has hecho…

-Naru, soy capaz de hacer esto y mucho mas…

Sasuke se fue de ahí, aun con el corazón roto y partido… ya que sabía que Naruto lo amaba, pero que fingía querer a Itachi para molestarlo… que maldita mentira… penso el moreno…

Salio de la cafetería con todas las miradas posadas en el, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba relajarse…

Salio de la prepa para sentarse en los jardines de atrás…

El jardín pegaba hacía el teatro, por lo que se escuchaba todo lo que sucedía…

SE empezó a escuchar el piano, y unas chicas diciendo que cantara Hinata, ya que tenía una preciosa voz…

**Amor…**

**Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón**

**Con las migajas de tu amor…**

**Por ti, no creo en mí,**

**Y aún así pides más…**

Ya no se que hacer Naru, grite a toda la prepa que te amo, y no hiciste nada, solo te inmutaste, a veces pienso que no valgo nada…

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...**

**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

Ya ni se que hacer, ya no tengo nada , siento que solo me quieres hacer sufrir, es mejor que dejes tus mentiras, nos no hacen feliz ni a ti ni a mi, solo haces que mi corazón se parta mas y mas…

**Amor…**

**Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…**

**Para este amor tan despectivo,**

**Dime… ¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo?,**

**Y ¿qué hago aquí?**

**Porque aun así pides más**…

Siento que ya no ahí nada que pueda explicar este patético y triste amor… ya ni se que soy para ti, ya ni se que haces conmigo… No se porque te amo, no se porque sigo tras de ti, siento que quieres que me esfuerce para ganarme tu amor, que me esfuerce el 101% siento que pides mas y mas de mi…

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..**

**¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

Ya no tengo mas nada que ofrecerte, ya rechazaste mi amor, me has hecho sufrí, tus palabras solo me lastiman, esta entupida mentira nos lastima a los dos…

**Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir….**

**Déjame ir….**

Quiero liberarme de este entupido amor…

**No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?**

**¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?**

**Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...**

**¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?**

**Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…**

Ya no te puedo ofrecer nada, todo lo que tengo te lo di, te di mi amor y no lo aceptaste, solo me haces sufrir, tus tontas palabras me lastiman…

-jajajajajaja ¿por qué iba a estarlo? No que sintiera algo por ti…

¿Quién te dijo que esa maldita mentira nos hace feliz? Solo me lastimas a mi, y te lastimas tu…

Quisiera que nada de esto fuera pasado… quisiera que comprendieras… que esto no se trata solo de mi, se trata también de ti…

Hinata dejo de cantar, haciendo que el moreno tuviera ese último pensamiento y entrara de nuevo a la cafetería…

Sasuke entro al lugar, todas las chicas no podían creer que le chico "perfecto" de la prepa fuera gay, eso sonaba… como mentira, pero era la verdad…

Se sentó en una mesa a parte y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer para conquistar a Naruto…

Naruto observaba al moreno desde otra mesa, aun no podía creer que SU moreno había dicho eso a los cuatros vientos… y que no le diera pena…

Sasuke se paro de la mesa, tenía hambre, no le había dado tiempo de comer… así que fue a ver que se compraba… Vio unas fresas con crema que lo llamaban locamente, así que las tomo y pago…

Se sentó en la mesa con su vaso de fresa con crema y empezó a comerlas…

Naruto veía como el moreno subía las fresas hasta sus labios y las mordía, mientras que las lamía… eso se veía muy… sensual y excitante, según el rubio…

_-será mejor que vaya a hablar con el…_pensaba el rubio… Pero los otros "amigos" del moreno se acercaron a el y empezaron a conversar…

Ver como boca seguía mordiendo esas fresas, hacía que quisiese lanzarse al moreno para besarlo profundamente…

-¿Qué haces Tente, disfrutas la flor de la juventud escuchando música?

-Se podría decir que si, es que mi grupo favorito se separo, y pues escucho música de ellos…

-Umm lastima, pero de seguro que ellos están disfrutando la flor de la juventud..

A Tenten se le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza…

-Naru, ¿quieres escuchar esta canción? Es muy linda…

-bueno, si, dame para escuchar…

Tenten le paso los audífonos a Naruto y le puso reproducir…

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**

**Que te quiero amar**

**Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**

**y dejar mi vida atrás**

quisiera que entendieras que todo es fingido, que tan solo un beso tuyo me eleva hasta el universo, y me aría hacer lo que quieras… dejaría todo por ti…

**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**

**que me puedas amar**

**con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía**

**Renunciar a lo demás**

Quiero ser algo mas en tu vida, quiero que me ames, quisiera cantarte, y escribirte mil y un versos, sería capaz de dar todo por ti…

**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**

**En un beso hablara**

**ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**

**Decidamos comenzar**

Quisiera que cada beso que me dieras, me dijera algo, solo te quiero escuchar… solo quero que esto comience ya…

**Por besarte**

**Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**

**Bésame y solo así podré tenerte**

**Eternamente en mi mente**

Me encantaría besarte, tan solo un beso tuyo me aria cambiar, serías mi todo, mi futuro, me encantaría que me besaras, para nunca poder olvidar el sabor de tus labios, ni la suavidad…

**Un solo intento basta en este momento**

**Para poder saber**

**Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio**

**De lo que va a suceder**

Quisiera saber si aun tengo esa oportunidad, si aun tengo tiempo de aceptar ese sentimiento, si aun podemos llegar ser el uno para el otro…

**Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito**

**La distancia no es**

**Motivo del olvido que estoy yo contigo**

**Y para siempre yo estaré**

No te are mas nunca daño, se que te estoy lastimando, pero sería bueno que vieras que te necesito, y que podremos olvidar todo este mal entendido juntos…

**Por besarte**

**Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**

**Bésame y solo así podré tenerte**

**Eternamente en mi mente**

Que aría yo por un beso tuyo, todo cambiaría, serías el que me sostiene antes de caer, con un beso tuyo daría todo, y nunca te olvidaría…estarías siempre en mi mente…

**Por besarte**

**Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**

**Bésame y solo así podré tenerte**

**Eternamente en mi mente**

Daría mi vida por un simple beso, tu serías la personas mas importante de toda mi vida, serías mi aire, serías mi droga… serías mi todo… tan solo un beso tuyo nuca me aria olvidarte…

Naruto termino de escuchar la canción, para luego darle los audífonos a Tenten…

-y dime ¿te gusto?

-realmente, me encanto…

Naruto volteo a ver a Gaara, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Sai… Se acerco a ellos y se unió a la conversación…

Sasuke se puso rojo, pero de furia detestaba ver a su copia barata, y al mapache sin cejas hablando animadamente con el rubio…

-Así que entonces aremos una fiestas Sasuke… ¿vas a ir?

-hmp, no.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento boto el vaso ya vacío y se sentó de nuevo con sus "amigos"

-Naru, si las miradas mataran… Gaara y yo estuviéramos agonizando… observa como nos mira Sasuke…

Naruto desvío la mirada hacía el moreno, quien observaba con una cara de tener pocos amigos…

-¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad?

-si Sai lo he pensado, pero aun no se, todo a su tiempo…

-si tu lo dices…

Sonó el timbre del final del descanso… todos los chicos fueron se fueron parando y botando sus desechos…

Sasuke observaba como Naruto se iba con sus amigos, pero sin antes voltear a ver al moreno…

-te conquistare… Naruto…

-te conquistare Sasuke…

Con esto en mente ambos chicos se fueron con sus amigos…

CONTINUARA…

Aff es bueno volver en serio…

Bueno pues este capi me costo hacerlo… demasiado…

Y pues espero que les guste

Dejen muchos review!!!

Wiii

Jejejeje

Cuidense…

Eto… creo que actualizare el jueves… aun no sep…

Jeje xD

Sayonara!!!!!


	7. vuelvo, el problema

**Planneta planetario:** Alo, digo hola, bueno, aquí yo con mi capi nuevo, la verdad pensaba actualizar ayer, pero fui a un concierto con mi koi y mis amigos, ya la verdad legue a la 1:45 de la madrugada…

Este capi la verdad lo voy a hacer con unas de mis canciones favoritas en todo este mundo… (que dramático sonó)

Dedicado: **Neko-Naru-Uchiha**

Canción: vuelvo. El problema

Artista: Beto Cuevas. Ricardo Arjona

**Declaimer:** Naruto no es mio, es de Sasuke… xD

Aunque Gaara algun día lo sera…

*risa malvada y pervertida*

Muajajaja cof cof…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto y Sasuke entraron a su salón, ambos chicos no se miraron, solo se sentaron, y se distrajeron con cualquier tontería…

Naruto rayaba su libreta como loco, mientras que Sasuke escribía algún poema, o solo se daba golpes en la cabeza, porque Sakura aun seguía tras el…

En ese instante entro kakashi, con su ojito feliz, como siempre…

-buenas, disculpen la tardanza, un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino, y tuve que tomar el mas largo…

-sabemos que es mentira Kakashi-sensei…

-digo la verdad Tenten…

-lo que sea… no le creemos…

Kakashi, no presto atención a lo dicho por su estudiante…

Bueno, quiero que hoy nos reunamos con sus respectivos grupos, para ir realizando su proyecto…

_-o por Dios, tengo que estar con el teme…_

_-genial, me toca con el dobe…_

Ambos chicos pensaron eso, para luego ir a sentarse en una esquina e ir conversando…

-Bueno dobe, yo traje un libro de geografía de Venezuela…

-yo igual, ahora veamos…

Ambos chicos estuvieron muy concentrados, ninguno se molesto, ni tuvo problema de trabajar con el otro…

-Naruto, necesito, que me hagas un favor, por favor ven aquí…

El rubio se paro, para luego acercarse hacía su sensei…

-si sensei…

-ve al salón de Oroshimaru, es el…

Kakashi no termino la frase, ya que el rubio lo interrumpió…

-Kakashi, se donde queda…

-bueno, lo que sea, toma, llévale esto, y dile que se me olvido entregárselo ayer…

Naruto tomo la bolsa y salio del salon…

_-Ok Naruto __cálmate, se perfectamente que nadie se ha olvidado de lo que paso en ese salón, pero iré, y me calmare…_

--TOC TOC TOC (N/a: que cagada estos efectos… ¬¬)

Una chica morena, de ojos cafés, y piel tostada le abrió la puerta…

-jajájajá, no puedo creer que vuelvas aquí de nuevo…

Naruto no le importo el comentario… simplemente paso, y siguió…

Las risas no faltaron, las burlas menos…

Oroshimaru-sensei, aquí le mando Kakashi-sensei…

-gracias Naruto-Kun…

-no se preocupe…

-Oye rubio, ¿y la pintura?

-no te importa donde la tengo, si la tengo en las bolas, en mi cabello, o en mi culo, así que déjame en PAZ.

Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendido por como contesto el rubio…

Salio del salón, y sintió una paz en su interior que lo calmo…

Fue a su salón, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke solamente…

-¿y los demás?

-fueron al jardín, ya que Kakashi escucho que Iruka estaba dando su clase afuera, pero me dijeron que te esperara…

-OK, arigato…

-no ahí de que…

Naruto tomo su mochila, para luego abrir la puerta i salir, y tras del, Sasuke…

-espera dobe, kakashi me dijo que fuera a hablar con Oroshimaru, acompáñame…

-claro baka…

Ambos chicos fueron de nuevo al salón del extraño profesor…

Tocaron la puerta y abrieron, Naruto cerro la puerta tras del y paso al salón, notaron como estaba completamente vacío, nadie se encontraba en el…

-bueno, como nadie esta, vayamos al jardín ya, dobe…

-esta bien baka…

Ambos chicos intentaron salir del salón, pero no pudieron, la puerta estaba… atascada…

-Sasuke, si te digo que la puerta esta atascada, ¿qué haces?

-te golpearía dobe por una broma tan mala…

-pues pégame, porque en realidad la puerta no abre…

Sasuke se acerco a la puerta aferro sus manos en manija e intento girar, pero no puedo…

Naruto se acerco al moreno, e intento ayudarlo, pero no pudieron.

Ambos chicos empezaron a golpear la puerta con sus manos, para que alguien los escuchara…

El moreno y el rubio no notaron que fuera del salón había un cartel que decía:

"salón de 5to año fue transferido al segundo piso, ya que por razones desconocidas la manija de la puerta se atasca por dentro"

-ok, Naruto, ¿tienes tu celular?

-si…

-bueno, podemos llamar…

-etto Sasuke, no tengo saldo

Sasuke miro a Naruto con una mirada penetrante y oscura y algo enojada…

-gomen…

-bueno… esperemos que nos busquen…

-pues yo sacare mi celular y pondré música, ya que me voy a aburrir aquí…

-lo que sea…

Naruto saco su celular para luego meterse en el menú de música y buscar alguna canción…

¿Cuál es esta? No recuerdo a verla escuchado… a verdad Tenten me la paso, porque me dijo que era muy buena… la pondré…

Se empezaba a escuchar el ritmo de la guitarra con la batería, se escuchaba muy bien...

**Me juraste eternidad,**

**Y olvidaste mi realidad...**

Me dijiste que me querías, al parecer no te diste cuenta de cómo nos encontramos…

**Hoy ya no puedo, Creer en ti es algo tóxico,**

**Pero borrarte de mi mente es más difícil que existir...**

Creer en tus palabras, es un veneno para mi, me cuesta demasiado olvidarte Sasuke, me cuesta mas que vivir…

**Renunciaste al porvenir,**

**Me mataste y reviví...**

Te alejaste del futuro, mataste mi corazón… pero ya renací…

**Hoy ya no puedo, Creer en ti es algo tóxico**

**Pero borrarte de mi mente es más difícil que existir...**

**Y ya no puedo resistir...**

No creeré mas en tus palabras, son muy dañinas para mi, no puedo hacer que te alejes de mis pensamientos, es mas difícil lograr eso, eso que seguir viviendo…

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima que se secó,**

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició,**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima...**

Estoy en el salón donde todo comenzó, donde empezó esta terrible pelea que nos separo, donde mis lagrimas fueron secadas… Estoy en el mismo puesto en donde me encadenaste, en donde me hiciste sufrir…

**Proclamaste rivalidad...**

**Y encontraste en mi, hostilidad...**

Por todo el daño que me causaste, realizaste una guerra entre nosotros, y ahora me di cuenta sabes lo diferente que soy, y sabes cual es mi debilidad…

**Hoy ya no puedo, Creer en ti es algo tóxico,**

**Pero borrarte de mi mente es más difícil que vivir...**

**Y ya no puedo resistir...**

Ya no aguanto mas, pensar en ti, creer en tus palabras es un veneno para mi, pero hacerte desaparecer de mi mente es mas difícil que existir…

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició,**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima que se secó,**

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició,**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima...**

De nuevo en el lugar donde empezó todo, donde ocurrió todo, esta pelea, esta guerra… donde mis lagrimas se desvanecieron una por una. De nuevo me encuentro donde esta rivalidad comenzó… donde mis lagrimas fueron derramadas en vano, y en donde solo pase dolor, vergüenza y humillación…

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició,**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima que se secó,**

**Vuelvo a encontrarme en el mismo lugar donde inició,**

**Con mi guitarra y una lágrima...**

Ya estoy cansado, estoy cansado de recordar todo, estoy cansado de pensar en este fatídico día, en donde todo paso, es hora de que esas lagrimas derramadas sean olvidadas, es hora en que todo sea algo del pasado, y es hora, en donde solo me importe el mañana…

La canción termino… dejando al rubio teniendo esto en mente…

Naruto busco otra canción que escuchar…

Sasuke observaba al rubio, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, cualquiera movimiento que realizaba, lo cautivaba, lo enamoraba mas… era algo tan extraño, nunca llego a creer que se iba a sentir así, y menos por su mejor amigo, pero ahora "su mejor amigo" es el amor de su vida, es su aire, es sus respiración, es su sol, su luna, su vida… su TODO.

Mientras que Sasuke se babeaba internamente por el rubio, Naruto buscaba que canción escuchar…

-me parece que sera una de Ricardo Arjona…

Naruto selecciono reproducir, para empezar a escuchar **El Problema**…

**El problema**

**El problema no fue hallarte**

**El problema es olvidarte**

**El problema no es tu ausencia**

**El problema es que te espero**

**El problema no es problema**

**Es problema es que me duele**

**El problema no es que mientas**

**El problema es que te creo**

Todo es un dolor, no puedo olvidarte, pero si recordarte, siempre te espero, y no veo tu distancia, todo para mi es un dolor, siempre creo en tus palabras, aunque sean mentiras…

-¿no lo sabías? Yo estaba con Gaara para darle celos a… Itachi, ya que el me gusta mucho, y bueno… realmente funciono, y me llamo para perderme que fuésemos novios, y pues, acepte…

**El problema no es que juegues**

**El problema es que es conmigo**

**Si me gustaste por ser libre**

**¿Quien soy yo para cambiarte?**

**Si me quede queriendo solo**

**¿Como hacer para obligarte?**

**El problema no es quererte**

**Es que tu no sientas lo mismo.**

Me duele que me enredes, y más que todo si es conmigo, quisiera alejarme de tu amor, pero no puedo, quiero cambiarte, quiero hacerte reaccionar, pero no soy nadie para llevarte a la luz, creo que me quede solo, solo esperando a que este amor sea de dos y no de uno, pero no puedo mandarte… No me importa amarte, lo que me importa es que tu me ames a mi…

**Y ¿como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**

**¿Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos?**

**¿Como encontrarle una pestaña?**

**A lo que nunca tuvo ojos**

**¿Como encontrarle plataforma?**

**A lo que siempre fue un barranco**

**¿Como encontrar el la alacena**

**Los besos que no me diste?**

Me gustaría separarme de ti, no verte, pero estas tan cercas, quisiera liberarme de este amor, pero no puedo, porque no lo tengo, como liberarme de este amor, si nunca hubo, ya no se que hacer para que este amor no exista, pero solo el mío, ya que estoy enamorado solo…

**Y ¿como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**

**¿Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos?**

**Y el que es problema no es cambiarte**

**El problema es que no quiero**

No me puedo liberar de ti, ya que, simple y sencillamente, no eres mío, no me puedo separar de ti, porque siempre estas así, no quiero cambiarte, porque así como eres te amo…

**El problema no es que duela**

**El problema es que gusta**

**El problema no es el daño**

**El problema son las huellas**

**El problema no es lo que haces**

**El problema es que lo olvido**

**El problema no es que digas**

**El problema es lo que callas**

Me gusta este sufrimiento, soy un maldito masoquista, todo el daño que me causas, no me duele, pero dejan marcas, todo el daño que me realizas, lo borro de mi mente, no me importa lo que digas, o lo que dirás, ya que todo eso es del pasado, pero si me importa lo dirás, me importa el mañana…

**Y ¿como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?**

**¿Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos?**

Ya no se que hacer para olvidarme de este amor, que nunca existió, ya no que hacer para olvidarme de ti…

**El problema no es que mientas**

**El problema es que te creo**

**El problema no es cambiarte**

**El problema es que no quiero**

**El problema no es quererte**

**Es que tu no sientas lo mismo**

**El problema no es que juegues**

**El problema es que es conmigo**

No me importan tus mentiras, no me importa que mientas, pero cada vez que lo haces te creo. No me causa ningún cansancio cambiarte, pero no quiero, no me importa quererte, lo que me importa es que tu me quieras, no me importa que enredes, lo que me importa es que es a mi…

La canción termino dejando al moreno con esto en mente…

-será imposible olvidarte…

-¿qué dijiste Sasuke?

-nada, solo pensé en voz alta…

-bueno…

-Oye Sasuke… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Esa pregunta lo cautivo, era la que menos quería escuchar, pero claro como SU kitsune es antojoso, decidió hacer pregunta…

-siento… amor… Sabes que no me voy a cansar de decirlo…

-¿por qué?

-¿qué?

-¿por… qué… me amas?

Sasuke suspiro, tomo aire, y decidió responder…

-te amor por la persona que eres, te amo porque no te importan lo que opinen los demás, te amo porque eres único, te amo porque eres mi amigo sin interés, te amo porque eres especial te amo porque eres importante, te amo porque eres inteligente, te amo, por tu preciosa cabellera rubia, te amo por tus ojos azules que me idiotizan, te amo por TODO Naruto…

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar al rubio, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de SU neko…

-¿y tu Naruto?

-¿yo qué?

-¿tu qué sientes por mi?

Naruto se sonrojo, no sería capaz de decirle sus sentimientos al moreno…

Sasuke se paro al frente del, y se empezó a acercar lentamente a el…

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?-preguntaba el moreno mientras acorralaba al rubio en una mesa-dime Naruto ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-yo… yo…-el rubio estaba sumamente nervioso, los labios del moreno estaba cerca de los suyos, prácticamente rozándose por cada palabra…

-vamos dime… quiero saber…-le susurraba el moreno en el oido…

-Sasu…ke…

-dime Naruto… quiero saber… -decía el moreno mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, con su mano derecha…

-Sasuke… yo…

-tu... ¿estas con Itachi? –preguntaba mientras el lóbulo de la oreja al rubio…

-no…

-¿con Gaara?- investigaba el moreno mientras besaba todo el rostro del rubio…

-tampoco…

-¿con quién? – curioseaba mientras pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior de su "amigo"

-con nadie…

-entonces… ¿por qué dijiste eso?- averiguaba el moreno mientras metía su mano por la camisa del rubio…

-porque… quería… causarte celos…

-y… ¿por qué?- indagaba el moreno mientras bajaba su mano por todo el abdomen del rubio…

-por que me gustas…

-¿qué tanto?-decía Sasuke mientras desabrochaba la camisa azul del rubio…

-demas… ciado…-suspiraba el rubio…

-¿me amas?-preguntaba el moreno mientras dejaba suaves y humedos besos en el abdomen del rubio…

-te amo…

-¿desde cuando?- indagaba mientras abría el pantalón de su "amigo"

-desde hace ahh, Sasuke no me muerdas…

Sasuke rió bajito, le encantaba sacar que quicio al rubio…

-respóndeme…-decía mientras tomaba los boxers del rubio con sus dientes y los bajaba lentamente…

-desde… ahh, Sasu…

El moreno ya no quería hablar, quería sentir…

Se metió el pene del rubio en su boca, empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente, haciendo que el rubio gimiera…

-ahh… sasu… mas... motto motto, quiero mas…

-¿mas qué?

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!! Quiero que me la mames bien de una puta vez…

-si eso es lo que deseas…

Empezó a subir y bajar de una manera rápida, excitante… y emocionante… provocando que el rubio solo pidiera mas… y moviera sus caderas, para poder penetrar mas…

-Sasu, quiero más… más... mas… muévete mas…

El calor y la lengua juguetona del moreno, se movían de arriba abajo, provocando, que cierto espasmo recorrieran al rubio…

Cuando ya el moreno estuvo seguro de que el rubio iba a llegar al orgasmo… Sono la puerta…

Provocando que Sasuke se quitara rápidamente, y ayudara al rubio a vestirse…

CONTINUARA…

Aquí yo pues

Aff demax vale

Super cansada!

Me duele todo

Ayer parecía una loca

Jajajaja

Bueno

Espero que les guste el capi

La verdad lo hice inspirada por esta dos canciones que me encantan!!!

Jeje

Ya me largo

Sayonara

Dejen review =)


	8. todo lo que hago por ti

**Mundo mundial: **buenas buenas, llegue yo vale, y pues, con este capi… la verdad me encanto hacerlo por el lemon que escribi, jejeje

Aun no se que cancion pondre así, que veremos…

**Declaimer:** Naruto no es mío… es de Sasuke… xD

Aunque Gaara algún día lo sera…

*risa malvada y pervertida*

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ambos chicos se pusieron sumamente nerviosos. El moreno levanto a Naruto y le acomodo los pantalones, para que luego el mismo rubio se pusiera su camisa…

Naruto se tiro en la silla fingiendo no hacer nada (n/a: jajaja see claro y las vacas vuelan con tutu) mientras que el moreno se sentaba en la mesa y miraba por la ventana…

Se abrió la puerta, y se pudo mostrar a Kakashi, como siempre con su ojito feliz…

-chicos, estaban aquí, y yo buscándolos, ¿no vieron el cartel de afuera? –hablaba mientras pasaba al salón

-¿Qué cartel?-preguntaron ambos…

-uno que dice que la cerradura esta dañada y que se cambiaron de salón-hablaba el peliplata…

-etto… no-decía el rubio-pero si yo salí hace ratito de aquí y no había ninguno…

-si, lo se, pero es que los estudiantes se quedaron encerrados hace una semana y entonces hoy se cambiaban de salón- hablaba el sensei…

-Umm bueno, vámonos ya de aquí aguantar a este dobe me cansa-hablaba Sasuke…

Naruto miro a Sasuke con una cara algo graciosa, ya que inflo sus cachetes e hizo un tierno puchero…

_-que lindo se ve_…-pensaba el moreno…

-oye baka vámonos…- hablaba el rubio…

-si claro…

Ambos chicos salieron del salón con algo en mente…

-_Tengo que volver a sentirlo…_

Salieron de la institución y fueron al jardín, donde estaban todos sus compañeros platicando…

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a sentar cerca de una gran fuente que había…

-ok Naruto, primero tenemos que ver la comida, y la vestimenta-hablaba Sasuke mientras sacaba una libreta y empezaba a escribir…

-bueno yo busque en Internet y la vestimenta no existe ya que al transcurrir los años se fue perdiendo la costumbre…-decía el rubio

-ummm, yo busque la comida aremos papelon con limon y mini empanaditas de pollo… ¿te parece?-decía mientras anotaba…

-si…

Naruto estaba algo nervioso, no quería verle la cara a Sasuke le daba vergüenza ya que la "acción" que tuvieron en ese salón, no ha sido conversada

Sasuke notaba como el rubio bajaba la mirada y no se dejaba ver la cara…

-dobe, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué a mi? Nada teme

-eso no se lo cree ni Akamaru…

-bah es solo que… no hemos conversado lo del salón…

¿Y quieres que lo hagamos?-preguntaba Sasuke con un tono de insinúo…

-¿qué hagamos?

-que conversemos dobe… que mal pensado eres…

-no lo soy, pero es que tu eres, vamos a decirlo así, muy… PELIGROSO

-dramático… pero en serio tenemos que hablar, vamos…

Ambos chicos se levantaron del césped, para poder ir a "hablar"

Entraron a la institución, al instante que sasuke dio el primer paso, y tras del el rubio…

Sasuke observo los desolados pasillos, así que decidió que era hora de seguir su "temita" pendiente…

Tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo arrincono en una pared, poniendo sus brazos al lado de su cabeza, para así no poder tener escapatoria…

-dime zorrito, ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso en el salón, o quieres que continuemos lo que no terminamos?-decía mientras sus labios se rozaban con los del rubio…

-me gusta la segunda la opción… (N/a: O.O Naru no te reconozco)

Sasuke abrió la puerta tras del…

Naruto estaba algo confundido empezó a mirar por todos lados ya que se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban en el pasillo de afuera y que ahora estaban en una bodega muy apretada donde da la casualidad que dan dos personas, pero también estaban llenas de plumeros, trapeadores y recipientes, pero a Sasuke no le importo eso, ya que el moreno empezó a besar el cuello mientras las manos de sasuke estaban ocupadas en la camisa azul de Naruto con la tarea de quitar la estorbosa ropa.

Naruto ya se había dejado, ya que Sasuke lo había encantado. Ahora que las manos del rubio estaban entrelazadas con el pelo negro de su Neko.

Una vez de que las manos de Sasuke terminara con la tarea, dirigió su mirada a la de Naruto que este ultimo lo miraba extrañado.

-¿que pasa?

-¿Por que haces esto?

-¿aun te lo preguntas?... Naru es algo obvio, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, te amo, y nunca me cansare de decirlo, el simple hecho de que este haciendo esto, es para mostrarte mi amor, entregándote mi cuerpo, y quiero que me correspondas…

-¡baka!-se abalanzo a Sasuke para abrazarlo y regalarle un hermoso y tierno beso.

Sasuke acepto gustoso el beso mientras Naruto lo acariciaba, aprovecho para quitarse la camisa azul para así dejar descubierto su hermoso pectoral. Naruto entendió lo que Sasuke trataba de hacer así que lo ayudo un poquito le quito el pantalón. Se sorprendió mucho por el acto del kitsune, pero luego se dejo hacer, aunque tampoco se iba a quedar atrás así que decidió hacer lo mismo con el pantalón del rubio.

Una vez quitados los pantalones y los boxers de cada uno, Sasuke se puso encima de Naruto mientras el rubio estaba boca arriba. Sasuke dedico poner sus labios al hermoso abdomen del Kitzune mientras deja una marca de saliva e iba bajando hasta llegar a su cadera. Naruto no pudo contener un gemido provocado por Sasuke.

Sasuke quería escuchar más gemidos de SU kitzune por que sabía que lo excitaba más y lo incitaban hacer más ''cositas'' al pequeño zorrito excitado.

El azabache se tomo la misión de masajear el miembro de Naruto y provocarle mas placer. Ya que a respuesta de este acto Naruto no pudo soportar mas y tubo que sacar los gemidos atrapados en su garganta.

Sasuke ya estaba que se moría de ganas así que termino lamiendo el miembro de Naruto haciendo que este último se corriera en la boca del, mientras que este iba lamiendo todo el blanquecino liquido del rubio.

Naruto estaba más que sonrojado esta muy avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido.

-lo... siento Sasu...-no termino la palabra ya que sasuke había callado su boca con un beso apasionado ya terminado el acto poso su frente con la de Naruto dejando unos milímetros de distancia para decirle...

-No te preocupes... yo quería que pasara...quería probar tu esencia -dijo mientras se entrelazaba con las piernas de Naruto asiéndole a entender al rubio que quería penetrarlo.

Ya que también Sasuke se había ensalivado tres de sus cinco dedos de las manos para poder meter uno por uno en la entrada virginal de Naruto.

-¿estas listo…?

-si... hazlo...-dijo mientras posaba sus dos manos en su cara cubriéndola por el miedo.

Sasuke se había quedado un momento sin hacerlo ya que veía el acto del rubio…

-Naruto...

-¿Que?...-dijo mientras dejaba su boca y su nariz sin cubrirla con las manos.

Sasuke se acerco a la cara de Naruto para besarlo.

-no te voy a hacer daño...tu me dices cuando ya no quieras...no quiero lastimarte-cuando termino de hablar

Naruto se sorprendió así que quito sus manos que cubrían su rostro.

-se que no lo harás pero mi cuerpo es el traicionero aunque no quieras que me duela me va a doler pero si estoy contigo el dolor se cambiará en amor.

Después de terminar de decir esto volvió a ensalivar sus dedos y abrió las piernas de Naruto mientras introducía un dedo en la entrada del rubio, a este acto Naruto dio un pequeño gemino ya que no era tanto el dolor, pero cuando introdujo el segundo, ya era mas fuerte el sonido del gemido que hasta abrazo a Sasuke fuerte.

-bien ya esta el segundo, prepárate Naruto.-dijo mientras introducía el tercero.

-si... ahh... eso... si duele...ah.-Una ves terminada la preparación Sasuke tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en la entrada del rubio para sustituir a sus dedos. Cuando estaba penetrando Naruto no pudo más y tuvo que gemir.

-ahhh Sasuke no quieres ser mas.... ahh... ¡Brusco!-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de sasuke.

-perdona si te lastime...-ya terminando de penetrar empezó con un va y ven despacio y con cuidado para no lastimar mas a Naruto pero aun eso no sirvió.

-ahh... ¡Sasuke!... -gimió por el va y ven rápido que hacia sasuke.

- ¡Naruto.... eres tan estrecho!...-aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas.

ahh!..-dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-debemos de hacerlo... ah... mas seguido...-dicho esto Naruto se puso a reir sarcásticamente.

-jaja.... si como... no ¡auch!- dijo, y cuando dijo el ''auch'' Sasuke había hecho una envestida fuerte.

- eso te pasa por ser sarcástico conmigo... ahh... solo yo soy sarcástico...

- aja... ahh... ahhhh ¡quieres ir un poco mas lento!...ahh

- muy tarde... ya no puedo...

Sasuke seguía envistiendo que los dos llegaron al éxtasis. El se había corrido dentro de Naruto. Los dos llenados de placer se besaron tiernamente mientas Sasuke acariciaba los hermosos cabellos rubios y Naruto acariciaba la albina y suave espalda amplia de sasuke.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del piso algo cansados y agotados, esa había sido una mañana con "algo" de acción…

Sasuke se levanto primero, tomo una bolsa que había en una estantería la abrió, y se encontró con varios paños nuevos, así que tomo unos dos. Uno de lo dio a Naru para que se limpiara un poco, y el otro, pues lo tomo el…

Ambos chicos tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron apresuradamente…

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Naruto abrió la puerta, para poder salir, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, haciendo que volviera a entrar al pequeño cuartito…

-Naru… ¿qué somos?

-que pregunta… obviamente somos NOVIOS, claro, si tu quieres…

-obvio que si…

Ambos chicos salieron cuidadosamente del cuarto, para luego salir de nuevo al jardin con los demás…

-se tardaron mucho…-hablaba Kakashi

-gomen-dijeron ambos

-lo que sea…

Ambos chicos se fueron a sentar de nuevo, aunque no notaron como una mirada los seguía, una mirada que estaba cargada con odio, rencor, envidia… y celos…

Sakura, se encontraba con Ino, aunque la segunda chica hablase no le prestaba atención, ya que su mirada solo se fijaba en el rubio…

_-me lo quitaste_…-pensaba la atarantada digo Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿me escuchaste?

-si lo que sea…

-¿aún piensas en lo de Naruto?

-como no pensarlo, detesto que este con Sasuke, el no entiende que a quien ama es a mi…

-Sakura estas soñando sola, el no te ama, además el afirmo ser gay…

-me vale, Sasuke es MIO

La rubia suspiro y se levanto del piso para acercarse a su sensei…

-kakashi-sensei, quiero cambiar de compañero… Sakura no esta trabajando, solo esta pensando en que sasuke no la ama…

Kakashi suspiro y empezó a hablar…

-Ino, no puedes hacer tu trabajo solamente, te pondré en otro grupo…

-aja, pero si yo no puedo hacer el trabajo sola, ¿por qué Sakura si?

-la uniré a otro grupo…

-esta bien…

-te pondré con Sasuke Uchiha, y Naruto Uzumaki… a Sakura la pondré con… Tenten y Lee

-ok…

-vamos con el Uchiha y el Uzumaki…

-buenas chicos, bueno la verdad observo que van bien adelantados, pero vengo a informarles que Ino Yamanaka trabajara con ustedes, ya que tiene problemas con su compañera de grupo, espero que puedan trabajar bien…

-hai-dijeron los tres

Kakashi se acerco a Sakura y poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica…

-Sakura, te cambie de compañera, trabajaras con Tenten y Lee, ya hable con ellos…

-¿por qué?

-porque Ino se quejo, así que te cambie de grupo…

-esta bien…

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a su nuevo grupo…

-y bueno ¿qué tienen listo? –pregunta Ino…

-bueno ya tenemos la ropa, la comida, e información, aunque nos falta la decoración, y la bebida- hablaba el rubio…

-eso lo traigo yo…

-esta bien… ino-chan

-jeje Naruto no me digas así

-¿por que?

-jeje solo dime Ino, y ya…

-jajaja esta bien…

Sasuke observaba como ambos chicos se reían y hablaban placidamente…

El timbre sonó, dando la seña que venía su próximo descanso…

Todos los chicos entraron de nuevo a la cafetería, Sasuke y Naruto entraron y se sentaron en una mesa mientras conversaban tranquilamente…

Al instante llegaron los demás chicos, el grupo de Naruto, se acerco a ellos…

-¿nos podemos sentar?-pregunto Tenten

-obvio tenten…

-arigato.

Todos los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar…

-sasuke, ¿crees que acepten lo nuestro?

-pues si, si lo creo…

-eso espero…

Ambos chicos acercaron sus labios, para después unirlos en un tierno beso, que TODO el mundo observo…

-eso no se ve todos los días, cuando terminen de compartir saliva les pongo una cancion súper linda chicos-hablaba Tenten

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-bueno, pero disfrutan la flor de su juventud- decía Lee

-…

-Shino tu si que te expresas-comentaba Kiba, quien estaba hablando con la timida Hinata

-que problemático.

-Shikamaru, para ti todo es problemático-habla Tenten

-es problemático, cuando dicen que todo para mi es problemático.

Sasuke, Naruto, tenten, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Sai, y Gaara ( N/a: quienes estaban "hablando" ) se les resbalo una gotita por la cien.

-ok, shikamaru ahora si que te pasaste-decía Kiba

-zzzzzzz…

-…

-te apoyo Shino, shikamaru tiene que disfrutar la flor de su juventud.

-guauh, guauh.

-si Akamaru lo se.

-mis amigos son unos locos-decía Tenten.

-ya cálmate, y dime ¿cual era esa súper canción que me ibas a poner escuchar?

-etto, si verdad, toma-decía ofreciéndole los auriculares.

Un piano se escuchaba, una suave melodía, hasta que empezo la profunda voz…

**Mira mis ojos y veras  
Que siento por ti.  
Explora en tu ser  
Me hallaras no buscaras mas.  
Dime que sientes mi calor  
Y que correspondías mi amor.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.  
**

No es difícil saber lo que siento por ti Naruto, obsérvame, y tan solo una mirada te dira lo que siento, mil y un sentimientos. Descubrir cada parte de ti, descubrir cada parte que me pertenece, descubrir cada lugar que solo será mío, descubrir sentimiento que nadie puede saber que son para mí. Me gustaría que sientas mi amor, tu mejor que nadie sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

**Mira mis ojos y sabrás  
Que nada te ocultan  
Se acabo tu vez, tómame  
Quisiera poder, poderte lograr  
Dime que sientes mi calor  
Nada quiero mas que tu amor.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.  
**

Nunca te he mentido, solo te amo, obsérvame, tómame, siénteme, quisiera que solo fuésemos tu y yo ¿aceptarías mi amor?. Espero que si, lo único que quiero es tu cariño, tu amor, tu aceptación. Quier saber si sientes amor, si sientes el amor que te tengo, no quiero nada que no seas tu, solo te quiero a ti. Mi vida daría por ti, cualquier cosa, así sea la muerte.

**No hay amor como tu  
Y otro que te ame así  
No hay lugar si tu no estas  
Donde quisiera estar.**

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero ser el amor de tu vida, quiero que nunca nos separemos, no existe un mundo si tu no estas, simplemente moriría si en mi mundo nunca estarás.

**Dime que tu sientes mi calor  
Nada quiero mas que tu amor.  
Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti  
Morir así, morir por ti.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**

¿Podrás ver que te amo? Creo que si, ¿notaras que te quiero? Creo que si, ¿admití que te amo? Siempre. Cualquier cosa, ago por ti, morir, luchar, pelea, llorar, sacrificarme, recibir tu dolor.

Termino la canción, Sasuke se quedo aun con los auriculares, pensando en como decirle todas esas palabras al rubio, todos esos pensamientos…

CONTINUARA

Arigato por leer jejeje

Bueno gracias a los que me tan dejando review, etto mi segundo lemon, pero este no es sadomasoquismo jajaja

Sayonara


	9. malshik gay

**Mundo mundial: **buenas llegue yo, tarde pero llegue, espero les guste este capi.

La cancion es de T.a.T.u, Malshik gay

Este capi se lo voy a dedicar a mi hija: **sole-chan**

**Declaimer: Naruto no es mio es de Sasuke **

**Aunque Gaara algun día lo sera **

***risa malvada y pervertida***

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Termino la canción, Sasuke se quedo aun con los auriculares, pensando en como decirle todas esas palabras al rubio, todos esos pensamientos…

-Sasu ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Naruto

-no nada, solo estaba pensando algo-decía mientras se quitaba los auriculares y se los entregaba a las castaña- arigato Tenten, estuvo realmente bella esa canción.

-jeje de nada Sasuke—hablo la castaña.

-Sasu ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-ya la hiciste dobe.

-no empieces teme.

-usurantokashi

-baka

Ambos chicos se lanzaron rayitos por los ojos. Mientras tanto sus amigos observaron la "pelea" y se les resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza.

-ya basta baka, parecemos no se que.

-si, tienes razon kitsune

-ummm Te amo Sasu.

-jeje lo se.

-ahí que malo eres NEKO.

-¿NEKO?

-nooooo… superman-hablo sarcásticamente

-oye Naru ¿Qué te parece si después de salir de aquí vamos por un helado?

-bueno… lo voy a pensar.

- ¬¬

-^^

Sus amigos miraron divertidos a la pareja.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sakura venía entrando a la cafetería con una cara de tener pocos amigos.

Observo a la pareja que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de sus "amigos" así que se fue directo.

-ERES UN MALDITO NARUTO-grito la peliputa digo pelirosada-TE ODIO, SI NO FUERA POR TI, SASUKE ME AMARA.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendido, esta chica no se cansaba? Pensaban sus compañeros.

Sasuke tomo aire, y después empezó a hablar.

-Sakura ¿Cuándo veras que nunca te ame? Nunca te amare y que te ODIO desde que tengo memoria, eres una malcriada, grosera, metiche arrogante, estorbas, molestas, y me irritas-hablo tranquilamente el moreno mientras tomaba la mano de su rubio.

-Sasuke-kun ¿por qué?-pregunto la pelichicle

-porque Naru no es como tu, el si tiene sentimientos, y me ama, no como tu, que estas obsesionada-dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo mas y empezó a derramar lagrimas, al verse en una situación muy vergonzosa se fue corriendo del lugar.

Todos en la cafetería fueron consumidos por un silencio, esa chica estaba loca.

En ese instante se abrieron la puerta de la cafetería, dejando pasar a un pelirrojo y un moreno.

Gaara se acerco a su rubio amigo y le hizo una seña para que fuera a hablar con el.

-Sasu ya vengo-dijo Naruto mientras soltaba la mano de su "amigo"

-no te tardes.

El rubio se acerco a Gaara quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa.

-¿qué ahí?

-Naruto, quiero contarte algo.

-si, dime Gaarita.

-Sai y yo nos conocemos desde hace tres años, pero solo fue por un chat, después ambos decidirnos conocernos, pero nunca sucedió, cuando lo vi hoy, fue que recordé el chat, y todo eso. Naruto, creo que me gusta Sai, pero, no se si es gay.

-ummm, yo le preguntare, aunque si te soy sincero yo pienso que si.

-bueno esta bien Naru.

Naruto se levanto y se acerco a Gaara quien se encontraba hablando con las chicas de 2do año.

Lo tomo por la camisa y lo jalo hacía el.

-tenemos que hablar Sai

-esta bien

El rubio lo jalo y sentó en la misma mesa en la cual hablo con Gaara

-Sai, ¿eres gay?

-¿nani?

-solo quiero saber Sai

-bueno, si lo soy ¿feliz?

-si, arigato-hablo el rubio y se fue

-da miedo.

Naruto corrió a donde Gaara.

-si Gaara

-¿si que?

-si lo es.

-¿en serio?

-siiii

-genial.

-lo se, oye ya vuelvo

-ok Naru.

Naruto corrió hasta la mesa de su koi, y se sentó en donde estaba anteriormente.

-Oye Naruto ¿escuchas T.a.T.u.?

-obvio que si Sai.

-genial, ¿has escuchado Malshik gay?

-si, es genial.

En ese instante apareció Gaara quien traía una cara un poco alegre.

-Gaara 'escuchas T.a.T.u?

-¿T.a.T.u.?

-si, unas banda de chicas rusas, son geniales. Ten escucha esta-le dijo ofreciéndole los audífonos de su ipod

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
**

**-me preguntó si alguien sabrá que eres gay, mi chico, mi niño, porque eso es lo que eres, eres el niño de ojos negros, piel tan blanca, y un cabello azabache. Eres de piel suave, y sedosa, eres el chico con el que tanto soñé, eres MI niño. **

**Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"**

**La gente dirá que es un amor prohibido, mis padres dirán que soy un idiota al enamorarme de alguien como tu, pero que me importa a mi. Cada vez que te veo te quiero mas cerca, no me importan los demás, solo importas tu, Una farsa, una mentira, una verdad, quien sabe que mas. **

**  
****I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more.**

**Te sientes mal, puedes llorar en mi hombro, te sientes feliz, puedes estar junto a mí, eres mi niño, mi consentido, el chico al cual me enamore. Quiero seguir a tu lado, para seguir soñando, y no llorando.**

**  
****I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen  
**

**Eres el chico quiero, eres el que quiero tener cada vez más y más cerca. Quiero cuidarte, protegerte, sin importar las demás personas. **

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me****.  
**

**Eres mi chico, eres solo mío, mis padres me tendrán que aceptar así, pero justamente así soy. Soy gay, soy el chico que se muere por estar a tu lado, besando cada parte de tu piel, cada centímetro, quiero probarte, quiero sentirte, quiero que me pidas más, y más. **

**Stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
**

**Para mi eres tan bellos y tan perfecto, que siempre soñé con poder poseerte, soy gay, al igual que tu, porque yo te deseo, eres solo MIO. **

**Malchik gay  
**

**Mi chico. **

**Ckoking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
**

**No puedo borrar tu rostro de mi mente. Tu mee provocas miles de emociones y sentimientos, cada uno extraños para mi, quiero descubrir que significan estando a tu lado, mi pequeño niño. **

**I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless  
**

**Quiero que cada noche me abraces, quiero cada noche gimas nimbre, quiero que me beses, me gustaría que esto no sea una Amistad solamente, me gustaría que fuera algo más, me encantaría ser tu novio. Quiero ser ese objetivo, el cual tu mueras por tocar y abrazar ese simple pensamiento me emociona.**

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me**

**¿Te quedaras conmigo? ¿Pensaras en mi? Me gustaría amarte y ser amado. Soy como soy, que mis padres me disculpen pero así soy yo y no pienso cambiar. **

**  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Ma****lchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
**

**Eres mi niño, el que me hipnotiza, y excita, no quiero cambiar por nada este amor ¿seré correspondido? No lo se. Solo se que te amo, solo se que te deseo. Np puedo borrar ni eliminar lo que siento, simplemente es amor. **

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay  
**

**Quiero que mis padres comprenda que así soy yo, que así eres tu, que ambos nos amamos, o eso creo yo, te amo y no lo negare, te deseo y lo admitiré. Simplemente quiero estar junto a ti, sin importar las opiniones de los demás, te amo. **

-¿ y qué tal?-pregunto Sai

-me encanto, cuando puedas me la pasas por la pc.

-claro.

-oigan chicos ¿Cuánto nos falta para terminar este año?-pregunto Tenten

-terminar el año es muy problemático

-guau guau

-si Akamaru tienes razón

-Kiba nunca me cansare de decirlo. No entendemos lo que dice-dijo Tenten

-…

-Oigan 'recuerdan como es la voz de Shino?-pregunto Naruto

En ese instante hubo un enorme silencio.

-No-respondieron todos.

-Shino di algo-dijo Naruto

-…

-are lo que sea-hablo Tenten.

-…

-dejare de decir que ahí que disfrutar la flor de nuestra juventud-dijo Lee con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-dejare de afff-bostezo- de decir problemático

-…

-ago todo lo que quieras-dijo Kiba

-esta Bien-hablo el chico de lentes

Todos en la mesa quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿ese que acaba de hablar a sido Shino?-pregunto Sasuke

Parece que si-dijo Naruto

-ummm, ya sabes Kiba vas a hacer _todo _lo que yo quiera.

-glup.

-hahahaha miren la cara de Kiba-hablaba Naruto.

El castaño se encontraba completamente sonrojado, Shino le hablo con una voz tan sensual, que lo excito.

-bueno ya vuelvo, tengo que ir a comprar algo en la librería de al frente-dijo Naruto

-ok Naru, te acompaño-hablo su Koi

-yo puedo ir solito baka.

-esta bien dobe.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a las puertas de la cafetería, camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de salida.

Se acerco a la acera, y miro el semáforo que estaba en verde.

-ahí que se apure.

Mas arriba de la calle en donde estaba Naruto había una colina, en la cual estaba Sakura, pero en su auto, cuando vio al rubio, prendió el auto, espero a que la luz estuviera en rojo.

En ese momento todo pareció ir muy rápido. Naruto cruzaba la calle, ya estaba llegando a la otra acera, pero no se fijo que un auto blanco se dirigía hacía el.

El impacto fue fuerte, Naruto al tener el contacto con ese auto, callo instantáneamente al piso, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura saco la cabeza por la ventana y simplemente rió.

-creo Sasuke-kun ya no tendrá a quien querer jajajajajaja.

Arranco su auto y se fue.

El rubio continuaba tirado en el piso.

Ino, la "amiga" de Sakura observo lo sucedido, así que fue corriendo hasta donde Sasuke.

Abrió las puertas del lugar, y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería, a penas abrió la puerta grito lo sucedido.

-NARUTO FUE ATROPELLADO POR SAKURA-grito

Sasuke escucho perfectamente lo sucedido. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió.

Abrió las puertas y observo al rubio quien estaba siendo observado por muchas personas.

-¡NARUTO!, NARUTO-grito el moreno.

Sasuke se acerco al cuerpo de este, y pudo observar la sangre que derramaba detrás de la cabeza.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO


	10. yo te voy a amar

He aquí el ultimo cap… espero les guste y disculpen la demora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cuando sientas tristezas**

**Que no puedas salvar**

**Cuando hay un vacío**

**que no puedas llenar**

-NARUTO

-…

-¡Naruto!

-…

-Naruto despierta…

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró en una blanquecina habitación.

-Dobe… por fin despiertas… -hablo el moreno

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto un desconcertado rubio

-no soy Batman, obvio que soy yo usurantokashi- hablo "sarcásticamente" Sasuke

El rubio noto que se encontraba en su habitación, paredes blancas, pero con muchos puntos azules y naranjas, una pequeña mesita blanca, una computadora, su armario… y una mini nevera con jugo de naranja.

-¿Sasuke qué paso con Sakura? –pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿de qué hablas? – hablo el moreno

-¿Cómo qué de que hablo? De cuando Sakura me arrollo- dijo Naruto

-Naruto a ti Sakura nunca te ha arrollado… debiste de soñarlo-hablo en tono de burla

-¿hablas en serio? –pregunto nerviosamente el rubio

-se

-entonces todo lo que sucedió en mi sueño no ha pasado nunca…-de repente una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus brillantes ojos azules- quisiera que mi sueño se cumpliera, o solo lo bueno-susurro bajito- te amo…

**Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar**

**Lo que te hizo sufrir**

**No vas a caer**

**Mientras que estés junto a mi**

Sasuke podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor del rubio. Le dolía, le dolía ver como su rubia sufría por un sueño.

El moreno se acerco a Naru, quien se encontraba con la rosillas presionada sobre su pecho, y su cabeza hundida entre ellas.

-Naruto… ¿Qué soñaste?

El rubio miro al moreno, y una traviesa lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

-Sasuke ¿si te pido hago lo haces?-pregunto el rubio

-lo que sea.

-¿serías capaz de olvidar tu reputación y prestarme atención?-

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-solo contesta.

-sería capaz de eso y mucho más…

-Sasuke… en mi sueño tu reputación importo mas, en mi sueño me lastimabas, en mi sueño estaba Gaara, en mi sueño… tu… tu me amabas, en mi sueño, yo te correspondí…

**Si siente un frío tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

Sasuke se sorprendió por el comentario, y una pequeña risita se escapo de sus labios.

-¿y si te digo que lo último puede que se cumpla?

-¿de qué hablas?

_-bueno Sasuke a dejar tu orgullo atrás-_ pensó el moreno

-Naruto… yo a ti… te cof cof te… amo…

Ahora era Naruto quien se sorprendía, eso sonaba tan imposible, tan irreal, pero era cierto. Ahí tenía a su mejor amigo frente a el confesándole que le amaba.

**Yo siempre te he amando**

**y amor yo estaré**

**Por siempre a tu lado**

**Nunca me alejaré**

-¿hablas en serio?-pregunto con cierto temor

Sasuke río y tomo por el mentón al rubio, para hacerle ver esos ojos que lo volvían loco.

-te amo-susrro para después probar esos deliciosos labios.

Naruto respondió al beso. Al principio muy tímidamente, pero después se descontrolo. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, y precioso su cuello para hundirse más.

La lengua traviesa del moreno presiono y labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, algo que no negó. Sasuke se sentía en la gloria, el delicioso sabor de Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ya después de varios minutos devorándose sus bocas se separaron por la obstinante falta de aire…

-aahhh… Sasuke…-respiraba agitadamente-hazme tuyo…

**Prometo mi amor**

**Te juro ante Dios**

**Nunca te voy a fallar**

**Tu corazón no volverá a llorar**

El moreno observo la mirada del rubio… que se mostraba con pasión y deseo, pero a la misma vez con amor.

Sasuke tumbo a Naruto en la cama. Y luego acerco sus labios a la oreja del segundo.

-te are el amor Naruto…-susurro con un tono sumamente sexy.

El rubio se sonrojo, algo que provoco que Sasuke lo desease mas.

El moreno empezó a besar los labios del rubio. Era un beso que no mostraba lujuria… solo amor, era tan tranquilo y a la vez tan sensual, que se veía excitante.

Ya cansado por la falta de aire Sasuke se separo, empezó a bajar por el cuello del rubio, dejando suaves y delicados besos en por toda la piel que veía…

-ahhh… Sasu… ummm…

-Naruto… gime para mi… hazme creer que te complazco….

-no lo deberías de creer, porque es así-susurro Naruto

**Si siente un frío tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo, tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy amar**

Sasuke sonrío y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Empezó a dejar besos por todo el cuello del rubio, le arranco-prácticamente- la camisa que llevaba el rubio, para luego acercarse a los pequeños botones rosados que pedían a gritos atención.

Sus labios empezaron a hacer el recorrido de su cuello hasta los pequeños botones… Tomo el derecho con su boca. Su lengua empezó a recorrer lentamente esa piel que al sentir toda deliciosa sensación se erizo.

Su mano recorría todo su vientre… hasta que llego al boxers del rubio (N/A: Naru duerme con una franela y un boxers) jugo con el elástico hasta que se aburrió y los empezó a bajar lentamente el boxer hasta que se lo saco por completo. Su mano empezó a recorrer la piel de sus muslos. Todo ara Naruto era tan nuevo que los gemidos no faltaban…

-Sasu… ummm…

El moreno le gusto ese sonido… así que de nuevo hizo ese recorrido con sus labios… empezó a besar dejando marcas por todo el cuello y pecho hasta llegar ya al miembro del rubio.

-kitsune, pero que excitado estas-decía Sasuke…

-ni que lo digas…

Sasuke empezó a dar ciertos besos por la punta de este…

-ummm Sasuke… me gusta… ahhh…

El moreno podía escuchar el coro de los Ángeles, o eso pensaba, tan solo escuchando a Naru gemir así, lo excitaba y lo hacía creer que se encontraba en el cielo.

Sasuke decidió que era hora de probarlo… así que se engullo con gula todo el miembro del rubio…

-aaahhh Sasuke…-grito el rubio. Esas sensaciones eran tan desconocidas.-ummm Sasu.. aaahh

Se podía ver la melena negra que subía y bajaba por encima del miembro de Naruto. Quien solo gemía de placer.

-ummm ¡¡¡ahhh!!! Sasuke… ahhh yo no… mmm puedo mas-esto fue lo ultimo que dijo que el rubio…

Llego a un orgasmo inigualable, el líquido blanquecino iba saliendo y el moreno se lo iba tomando como el mejor néctar…

**Si siente un frío tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo, tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy amar**

Sasuke le dio tres de sus dedos a Naruto para que los chupara. El rubio los tomo y metió dentro de su boca. Pasaba su lengua por entre los dedos, y esto hacía que Sasuke se excitase más…

Cuando ya estuvo bien de "inicio" saco sus tres dedos de la pequeña boquita del rubio y se dirigió a la entrada del rubio. Pero antes se termino de sacar la ropa que cargaba encima.

Cuando se quedo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, se acerco a la pequeña entrada aun virgen y metió uno de sus dedos.

.-ahhh… Sasuke…

-¿te duele?

-no… es solo un poco incomodo

-ok.

El moreno metió un segundo dedo. El cual empezó a mover como tijeras para poder ensanchar esa pequeña entrada.

-aahhh Sasu… ummm…

El moreno sonrío con prepotencia.

Después de esto adentro el tercer y ultimo dedo.

Naruto gimió, pero de puro placer. Esos tres dedos moviéndose tan traviesamente lo estaban volviendo loco…

-ahhh ya Sasu, te quiero dentro.

El moreno saco los dedos, y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio. Algo que hizo que todo su cuerpo sintiera escalofrío.

Sasuke tomo mas firme su miembro y de una sola estocada entro.

-ahhhhhh-grito el rubio.

-lo siento amor, pero si lo hacía lento te dolería mas… -susurro Sasuke secando las lagrimas que se habían empezado a escapar por los ojos de su Kitsune-esperare a que te sientas mejor-hablo

Naruto espero unos minutos, no dolía tanto, pero se sentía tan extraño, así que empezo a mover sus caderas.

**Si siente un frio tu corazon**

**seré tu amigo, tu ilusion**

**hasta ya no respirar**

**yo te voy amar**

Sasuke entendió y empezó a envestir lentamente…

-aaahhh Naru… ummm eres tan estrecho, me encantaa… ahh-gemía el moreno

-ummmm Sasu… ahii dame ahii ahhh

**Sigo muriendo por ti**

**(Sigo muriendo por ti)**

**Yo te quiero así**

**Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida**

**No sé como podré yo vivir**

-ummm Sasu…

El moreno tomo el rostro del rubio y lo beso con delicadeza…

-te amo… te amo… te amo…-decía a cada embestida que daba

**Si siente un frío tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo, tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

-aahhh Sasu ummm no… ahh aguantare mas…

-yo tampoco… aahhh quiero que esto sea juntos… ahhh

**Si todavía no viviré**

**(Inventare)**

**Si de tanto como te voy a querer**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

-ahhh Sasu… no aguanto maaasss…

-naruuu…

Ambos chicos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Fundiéndose uno en el otro…

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

**Yo te voy a amar **

-Sasuke, prométeme que estaremos juntos hasta el final…

-es una promesa…

-te amo…

Yo también mi Kitsune… juntos por siempre.

En ese instante ambos cruzaron sus dedos y cayeron dormidos

El amor de una persona es único, nadie te puede amar como otro. La reputación de una persona es repetida, todos te miran igual, y nadie puede ver quien eres, sin importar lo que lo demás opinen, el amor sobrepasar los límites. Nadie Sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Es bueno aprender a apreciar a las personas, nunca sabes cuando "ese" alguien lo podrás alejar…

**FIN **


End file.
